Daddy's Little Girl
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: -RATED T FOR NOW- Klaus gets back at the gang by 'sleeping' with Jeremy's twin sister Ariane. She leaves town after what he did to her. Six months later, Ariane comes back. She didn't come back alone, she came with... her daughter? Not just her daughter, Klaus's daughter. How will they react especially Klaus? -1st V.D Fanfic- Summary inside -
1. Another Gilbert In The Family

**A/N: Hi there! Umm this is my first V.D fanfic, and it might suck. I wanted to do one for a very long time, because I freaking love the show! The books are alright, but nothing compared to the T.V show. Read the summary and the pairings to see if you want to read it.**** Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this:)**

**Summary: **After Klaus once again was 'tricked', he gets the gang back by 'sleeping' with Jeremy's twin sister, Ariane. Devastated, and used, Ariane left Mystic Falls to go live with her relatives in Colorado to get away from the horrible memories and Klaus. 6 months later Ariane returns to Mystic Falls, and she seems better than ever. She didn't come alone, she came with her...daughter? Not just her daughter, Klaus's daughter. How will everyone react, especially Klaus. Could Ariane forgive Klaus, see him in a different light and come to love the father of her child? Or will she continue hating the monster who rape her that night? Will Klaus change his ways to be a 'good' father or will he continue to be the monster he always was? *Set during season 4 when Elena is vampire* (**Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)**

**Pairings(Not in order from main to least!): **Klaus/OC, Elijah/OC, Stelena, Delena, Mabekah, Forwood, and these are pairings so far. I might add more, depends on how the story goes.

**Genre: **Family, Drama, Supernatural, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, and Humor

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own V.D or it's characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**Daddy's Little Girl**

_-Chapter 1: Another Gilbert In The Family-_

Elena's P.O.V

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been six months... Six months ever since Ariane left to go live with Aunt Marsh and her family in Colorado. It's been very depressing without her, and lonesome at the house. During these past six months a lot of things happen. Most of it has to do with Klaus and his original family._

_Speaking of Klaus it was because of that bastard on why Ariane left. I hate him for what he did to her. He use her to get back at us for trying to 'kill' him again. He compel her to sleep with him and took her innocence. She was just innocent girl and he did the most vile thing someone has ever done. I shouldn't be surprise, he is a monster._

_Still... he shouldn't have done that to her._

_I felt so guilty for has happen to her. I ask Ariane if she want to be compel to forget about it. She said no, she don't want to be compel. She don't want anything to do by vampires. She left town shortly after that to go live with our relatives in Colorado to try to forget what he did to her._

_What Klaus did made us hate him even more, and gave us another reason on why he has to go._

_I just wish Ariane is here. It's not the same without her. I'm not the only one who miss her, we all do, especially Jeremy. After all he is the one who closest to her out of all of us. They have a special bond those two, since they're twins and all. Sometimes Ariane acts the oldest, but overtime Jeremy mature and he begin acting the older twin._

_I notice at times that Jeremy looks in Ariane's room, it's like he's waiting for her to come back. Waiting for her to walk through that door and smile at us. Giving us that smile that somehow brighten the darkest days. She always had a way to lighten up the mood._

_I sometimes wonder what's Jeremy feeling, lately he don't tell me what's bother him as much as he use to. We talk to her once in awhile when she calls us to check up on us. She even ask us if the originals and... Klaus is still here. I think she only ask if they're gone so she can come back. Which I don't know if that will ever happen..._

_If only she's here, it's hard being a vampire. So many emotions, and the thirst for blood is horrible. Even though the blood taste so delicious but drinking from a person. Taking away their life very slowly. That is what is horrible. It's hard for me to control myself. I'm afraid I might go to far and kill someone. That is what scares me the most. Is losing myself..._

_I'm glad I told Ariane about transition. She wasn't mad, but she was worried that I might lose control. I told her I can get it under control I have to. It was hard at first well it's still is but I'm getting use to it. Everyone was supporting me, mostly Stefan and Damon though._

_Damon... Lately with him-_

"Elena, can you get the phone. I'm kind of busy." Jeremy yelled from his bedroom.

"Yea." I close my diary and put it back in its hiding place. Wouldn't want Damon find it lying around and try reading it. I ran downstairs to kitchen, grab the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Elena."

"Klaus." I said his name I disgust. Bastard, why is calling me? Don't tell me he's going use me in some scheme to get back at Damon and Stefan. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you and your little gang would want to come to my birthday party at my mansion tonight. My siblings will be there and it won't be fun without you people. It'll be such a bore without the Scooby gang." Klaus said. He's planning something or he's really bored. "Oh, you should ask Ariane, wait a moment. I forgot. She's not here."

Bastard.

"It's because of you she's not here!" I yelled at the phone. This isn't the first time Klaus has mention Ariane. I know he does this to hurt us well me mostly. Make me feel guilt for what has happen to my little sister. "You should have done that to me instead of my little sister! She has nothing to do with this."

Klaus chuckle. "I must repeat myself as always. I chose her, because I knew she's dear to all of you. You all tried to keep her safe and you failed. Ariane is very sweet girl and she made it fun. For both of us, since she enjoy it as well." Klaus said.

Son of a bitch. He compel her to do it with him. He made her enjoy it, and she hated it.

"I hope one day you regret what you did to my sister!" I end the call and slam the phone down onto the receiver, not too hard since I'm a vampire.

I hate him. I hate him so much. He ruin all of our lives and we tried to protect Ariane's but he ruin hers too. Everything that man's touches is ruin. Tainted. Broken. He is truly is disgusting.

"Elena is everything alright? Who called?" Jeremy said from upstairs.

I sigh, I don't feel like telling him who that was and what Klaus said. It'll only anger Jeremy more and he might try to pull a stupid move on him like last time.

"No one Jer, I'm fine." I said. Suddenly the doorbell rang, who could this be? Please don't let it be Klaus. I just want to enjoy my Saturday afternoon without any Original vampires bothering me.

I walk to the door and open it. To my surprise it wasn't Klaus. In fact I never thought I'll actually see her after what happen. Here she is staying right here in front of me.

"Ariane..."

Six months without seeing her, she looks a little bit different. She's gotten taller in fact she looks to be an inch shorter than me. Her brown hair grew, it wasn't no longer short, it passes her hips. Her bangs are parted to the right side showing more of her face.

Her hazel eyes are brighter than they use to be when I last seen her. They were full of life and no longer full of pain and misery. Her skin look even paler which is odd since she's always been an outside person, enjoys the sun. Even her sense of style has change. She's wearing a dark reddish tank top with a black coat over it. Black leggings with black fancy boots. The clothes she's wearing look very expensive. Did aunt Marsh bought those for her?

Ariane smile, the smile that I miss seeing. I couldn't move, I couldn't say anything. I was shock. Ariane has return and I never thought she would after what happen. Here she is and I'm standing here like an idiot.

"It's been awhile, Elena." She said. Her voice, I miss hearing my little sister's voice. Breaking from my trance, I ran up to my sister and hug her. Wrapping my arms around her, feeling the warmth and familiar feeling I so miss. I miss hugging her like this. Ariane...

"You came back." I said as few tears came down.

Ariane laugh, she hug me back. "Of course silly, did you think I never will come back? You're such idiot Elena." Ariane said. I didn't want to argue with my sister. I'm just glad she's back. I miss her so much. It feel good seeing her again.

Seconds after hugging we pull away. I have to tell Jeremy. "Jeremy!" Jeremy came running downstairs to the front door.

"What Elena-"

Ariane smile, not at me but at Jeremy. "Hi, Jeremy." She said.

Jeremy stood there in shock then he ran past me and hug Ariane next. "Woah, you've gotten a little stronger. You even got taller. Damn just when I want to pass my big brother."

"I miss you Ariane." Jeremy said in soft pull her closer, burying his face in her hair. "I miss you... so much..."

Ariane sigh and hug Jeremy back. "I know... And I'm sorry for leaving you guys.." Ariane said. After all the touchy moment, Jeremy pull away and ask Ariane how long she's staying here.

"I'm actually coming back to live here duh why else will I have my car full of all my junk?" Ariane said as she points behind her at the black S.U.V. Where did she get that?

"Really? That's great! Come on in, we'll help you put your stuff in your room. We didn't put anything away, we just left it the way it is. Since we knew you were coming back." Jeremy said happily. This is the first time in a long time he's been happy. Also to see him smile like that. And I'm glad.

We should call Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan and them, tell them Ariane is back.

"Hold on before we move my junk, I got someone for you guys to meet. She'll be staying here with us for now on." Ariane said as she walks to her car. She? Is she Ariane's friend? Jeremy and I both exchange looks curious on who is her friend.

I pull out my phone and text our friends.

'_Guys, Ariane's back come quick!'-Elena_

I press send and waited for couple seconds then bam!

'_Really! I'll be over in 5 minutes!'-Caroline_

_'I'll be over soon.'-Bonnie_

_'Sorry, can't see her right now. Have to work, boss is being an ass, but tell her I said hi.'-Matt_

_'Be over.'-Stefan_

_'Good to know. Does she know her rapist Klaus is still here'-Damon._

I roll my eyes at Damon's text, he can be such an ass at times. I put my phone away, it's a shame that Matt can't see her.

"I just hope, Klaus doesn't find out she's back." Jeremy whisper to me. I start to remember what the bastard said to me on the phone.

"Yea, same here." I whisper back.

If Klaus finds out, he'll only make her go away again and leave us for good. Or worse he could do what he did to her months ago. And that is what I'm afraid of. Part of me wants to ask Ariane about Klaus, but the other part knows it's best if I don't ask. I don't want to bring those bad memories to her. She knows he's here and I'm surprise she's staying. I just hope she can handle when Klaus finds out. I just pray he doesn't.

I snap out of my thoughts when Ariane open the car door and grab a... baby? What's a baby doing in her car?

Ariane wrap her arms around the baby, it was wrap in a pink blanket with a name _Kayah_ written on it at the corner. Jeremy and I watch Ariane walking to us with the baby. We both look at each other confused. Is one of aunt Marsh's children?

Ariane stood in front of us, and we could clearly see the baby's face. She looks not even about a month old. She has creamy pale skin, her eyes are blue eyes that look very familiar. Full set of brownish hair, it look almost light brown in the sunlight. Her face look similar to Ariane, but I can see another person in it.

I felt a knot in my stomach. No. It can't be...

"Umm Ariane, why do you got a baby with you?" Jeremy ask in hesitant voice. He knows too. We both knew the answer but we're afraid to hear it.

"Well this is going to be hard to explain. This is my... daughter Kayah... And Klaus is her father..."

* * *

Okay this isn't what I was expecting. My 15-year-old sister well 16 now, who has been gone for six months after she was raped by an original hybrid. Comes back with... a baby. And the father is our number one, worst enemy of them all, Klaus.

We're sitting in the living room and explaining to Caroline, Stefan, and the others that came over after Ariane came.

Caroline's shock but she was more delighted and wanted to hold the baby. Stefan was shock like Jeremy and me. Damon well he's being Damon. In other words, shock, but mostly piss.

"How the hell is this possible?" Damon said as he pace back and forth in the living room. "It's not possible for a vampire wait a hybrid have a child!"

"No need to yell, Damon." Stefan said. Trying to calm Damon down before he does something stupid. "We're shock just as you are." Damon looks over at Ariane, waiting for explanation.

Ariane sigh. "Listen, I'm shock as you are. Believe I didn't know this okay." She said.

"Well you better explain how this happen."

"Damon, back off. Ariane when did you... know you first were pregnant?" Jeremy ask, Ariane look down at her daughter in her arms who is sleeping soundly. Surprisely Damon didn't wake her up with all his yelling.

"The 1st month when I was in Colorado. I've been having pains in my stomach and wonder why I was feeling this way. Then one day I felt... movement inside me. So many thoughts ran in my head, one of them hit me. I had no choice but to do it to see if it's true. I took a pregnancy test and found out I was pregnant." Ariane explain.

"But how do you know it's Klaus?" Damon said.

"Because he was the only man... I've been with..." She said as her voice sounded a little hurt. A bad memory came back. "After I was found out I was pregnant I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to kill my baby, I was scared that Klaus might find out and he might take her away from me. Days pass as I was still deciding, and I had to live in apartment since I didn't want our aunt Marsh to know about it. Then one day a woman came to see me. She told me that my baby is the key to ending this all."

"The key?" Caroline said with a confused face.

"Yes, I was puzzle, but she told me if I keep the child, all of this will end. Our suffering. All the deaths. They will all end. So I decided to keep my baby, weeks pass my pregnancy was... very un-normal." Ariane explain as she goes on. "In 4 months I look like I was 8 months pregnant. Since it close to me giving birth, I start getting bruises on my belly every time she move. Consider she is a hybrid, every movement she makes inside me, gave me pains. Luckily I have a friend name Molly who is witch. She helped with the pain."

I remember her telling Jeremy and me about her roommate she had in the apartment when she moved away from aunt Marsh. Molly. The way Ariane describe seem so normal. I've never thought she could be witch. She never mention this to us. She had her reasons. I shouldn't feel hurt.

"The day I gave birth to her, I nearly die..." Ariane shudder slightly and continue on. "It was horrible. Almost all my ribs were broken. I've lost so much blood, and was so close to death. I could not go to the hospital so Molly had to deliver saved my life, and for that I am grateful. It took her a lot of energy to saved me."

Stefan and Damon look at each other confused. I'm confused too.

"But why did you come back? If you didn't want Klaus to find out about your baby. Why come back?" Stefan ask. He's right, why did she come back? Even though I miss her, but she put her daughter well Kayah in danger.

"The woman also said the child could... save Klaus."

Save Klaus? Wait... She don't mean-

"So let me get this straight. If Klaus sees his daughter, he won't be mister bad hybrid but good daddy hybrid instead?" Damon said as he start laughing.

Klaus does care about family more than anything. It's obvious to see that.

"That's actually a good idea.." Everyone turn to look Bonnie. Her green eyes looking straight at Kayah in Ariane's arms. "Klaus always care deeply about his family, and having a daughter... might bring... the good in him..."

Caroline smile. "Bonnie's right, sure Klaus is a crazy bastard but he will care for his daughter. All fathers do." She said. "Family means the world to him."

She does have a point. Everyone start agreeing with her and of course as always Damon doesn't agree.

"Really? Seriously? You guys are seriously think Klaus will go good just because of his so-called daughter. And you." Damon said as he turn his attention to Ariane. "The guy raped you, took the something so precious away from you, got you pregnant. Don't you want to stay away from him? Hell don't you even hate him?"

Ariane frown. "I do hate him Damon, but I'm doing this for everyone especially my daughter. She's the main reason why I'm doing this." Ariane said. By the tone of her voice she does hate him. I feel bad for her, she has to do all this for her daughter. I can see why though. "I don't want Kayah to grow up knowing a father what he did to me and hate him. Everyone deserves a seconds chance even a monster like him."

Damon's face look shock. He was speechless by her words. Ariane turn to look at me.

"You said there's a party for Klaus's birthday tonight right?" She ask.

"Yea." Ariane smile and she look down at Kayah who is beginning to wake up from her short nap. I know well we all know what she's going to do. And we all know we can't stop her, no matter what we do.

"Well I think it's time to go see your cuckoo daddy, and your crazy original vampire family. Right Kayah?"

* * *

**A/N: How did I do? I hope I didn't do too bad xD It's not always going to be Elena's P.O.V I just did it for this chapter. Oh! Does anyone know Klaus's birthday? I don't think they mention it yet. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this and I'll see you all next;)**

**Next Chapter: Happy Birthday Klaus**


	2. Happy Birthday Klaus

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, fav., and alerts guys! I'm glad you guys like this story^^ Here's the chapter you've been waiting for.**

**Summary: **After Klaus once again was 'tricked', he gets the gang back by 'sleeping' with Jeremy's twin sister, Ariane. Devastated, and used, Ariane left Mystic Falls to go live with her relatives in Colorado to get away from the horrible memories and Klaus. 6 months later Ariane returns to Mystic Falls, and she seems better than ever. She didn't come alone, she came with her...daughter? Not just her daughter, Klaus's daughter. How will everyone react, especially Klaus. Could Ariane forgive Klaus, see him in a different light and come to love the father of her child? Or will she continue hating the monster who rape her that night? Will Klaus change his ways to be a 'good' father or will he continue to be the monster he always was? *Set during season 4 when Elena is vampire* (**Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)**

**Pairings(Not in order from main to least!): **Klaus/OC, Elijah/OC, Stelena, Delena, Mabekah, Forwood, and these are pairings so far. I might add more, depends on how the story goes.

**Genre: **Family, Drama, Supernatural, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, and Humor

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own V.D or it's characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**Daddy's Little Girl**

**-**_Chapter 2: Happy Birthday Klaus-_

Ariane's P.O.V

Stefan and Jeremy help carried my stuff in. I got to say my room is pack now. I think I brought too much stuff, I knew I should have brought less crap. Stupid me didn't listen to Molly. I wonder how she's doing? She said she'll call me when she gets back from visiting her grandmother. I hope she's alright.

Elena and Jeremy told me I could put Kayah's crib and stuff in Jenna's room which is next to mine. After... Jenna died... Jeremy and Elena redecorated her room, and also our parent's room, they were going to use them as guest rooms now. They said that Jenna's room could be Kayah's room now. Stefan and Caroline help move out the furniture and put Kayah's stuff in.

The room look nice, it's kind of big for a baby's room. The walls were blue. Elena wants to paint white clouds on the ceiling to make it look like a sky. Stefan brought a sofa over and set in the room where I can sit in there. Caroline brought her old baby rugs and lay them on the ground to make the room more 'cute' she said. Bonnie brought her old toys put them on the dresser next to Kayah's crib. I'm glad everyone is helping. I really appreciate this. Well except Damon he still doesn't like my plan.

It's strange, it's been six months since I've been away from home, but it feels like it's been forever.

Everyone has change especially Damon which I am surprise. Damon has mature, but he still is that hot-headed vampire. He show some good in him, more of his humanity side. In truth, I actually think miss his smart remarks.

Stefan is still the same good vampire I love as a brother. He's one of the people who always been there for me. Even the time when Klaus... raped me... He was there for me when I need someone. He held me while I cried in his arms. So much like an older brother.

Bonnie has gotten stronger with her magic and she seems more mature. Not that much judgmental.

Caroline has definitely grown. Her and Tyler are closer than ever. Speaking of Tyler I've was told he's sired to Klaus after he turn him into a hybrid. That bastard. Well I'm glad that he broke the sire bond so he won't have to feel loyal to that devil.

Alaric... I miss him... Elena told me how he died. I don't blame Elena, it's not her fault, but I do blame Esther. Damn Original momma witch. I'm glad she's dead, because if she wasn't I'll kill her for what she did. I miss Alaric. He was indeed like an uncle to us, almost like a father figure...

Matt has gotten a job at the Grill, Jeremy and him are becoming real close. Which is good since Jeremy does need a guy friend. That is not Damon.

"Umm... Ariane..." I snap out of my thoughts, look over at Caroline who is standing by the door. Stefan and Damon are downstairs with Elena and Bonnie. Jeremy is in his room doing something. I'm sitting in Kayah's new room, holding her. "I.. Can I... umm hold her?"

I smile at my friend. "Sure." I said as Caroline walks to me and I hand my sleeping daughter to her. She wrap her arms around her and look down at Kayah with a smile. Caroline always love babies, she always had been since we were little. I remember a time when she and Elena play with their dolls.

"She's so beautiful, how old is she?"

Thinking about it, I had Kayah on July 15 and it's been 4 weeks since that day. She's already looking like she's almost a month old. I'm kind of scare she grow fast and become an adult in 2 years! I just pray her grow rate is the rate as a normal human.

"She's 4 weeks old..." I said. "I just simply can't wait for... tonight..."

Caroline look over at me in concern, probably shock that I said that. "Are you bringing Kayah with you?" I shook my head.

"No, Jeremy is staying home. He said he'll watch her for me while we're gone." No, I don't want to show Klaus Kayah right away. I think me and him should have a little chat before he meets my daughter. "Klaus will see her... Once we talk."

"Ariane... You're really strong to do this. After what he did to you, you'll still see him for the sake of Kayah." Caroline said. "...Do you still hate him?"

"Yes."

"Did... you hate Kayah before?"

"...No..." I said as I start thinking back when I was first pregnant.

At first I didn't want to have my child even after that mysterious woman who came along and told me what will happen if I keep my child. I didn't want to save Klaus, I hated him for what he did. The woman told me everyone will be save, no one will have die again. Then she disappear, like she never exist in the first place.

Weeks pass I was still deciding if I should keep the child. Molly told me I should keep the child. Raise the child to be good and not a monster like Klaus. I don't know, I was still deciding. At night when I go to sleep, I dream of the child in my arms looking up at me, smiling.

Then the day came when I went into labor. God it was so painful. I nearly die if it wasn't for Molly who saved me. However it nearly killed Molly, it drain a lot of her powers to save me.

When I heard the first sound of her cries, I felt my motherly instincts kick in. When I held her in my arms, I knew I felt this immense love for my daughter. I knew I couldn't bring myself to hate her despite her father and what he has done to me. I knew from there on I'll keep her and raise her myself.

It took me a lot of time to agree to go with that woman's plan so that is why I'm here back in Mystic Falls. I know I wanted to see my friends and family, but I couldn't bring myself to go back since that bastard was still there. After I had my child and the past weeks I've been gone. I've gotten stronger and I learn to not let what the bastard has done to me get to me any longer. No longer will I be that scared little girl crying for being used.

Even though part of me wants Klaus to stay away from Kayah, but what the woman told me is true. Everyone deserves a second chance, and this chance will save Klaus. Family means the world to him. If my daughter can stop Klaus from killing everyone dear to me and then there is no choice. I know Klaus will never hurt her.

"Time to go now." Elena said from the downstairs. Caroline gave Kayah back to me.

"Just know this, whatever happens we got your back." Caroline said as she ran out of the room to downstairs. It's good to know that my friends and family are standing by me for this.

I walk over to the crib and lay Kayah down. Covering her up till she's warm. I look down at my sleeping daughter. Thinking about it, she looks little bit more of Klaus than me. She has Klaus's eyes, but she has my face. Brushing small strands of her light brown hair with the tips of my fingers.

"Before your crazy daddy sees you, it's time your mommy and he see each other and have a chat."

* * *

"I never thought Klaus and his psycho family will be living together here." I said standing outside supposedly Klaus's family mansion. The Mikaelson's mansion. It's big, and very nice. I give him credit for having nice taste, but having a big house for a small family is a little too... overrated.

"Only barbie Klaus, vampire brat, Elijah stay here with him." Damon said as he walks up to the stairs to the mansion. Looking around me, I notice tons of cars. Did he invited the whole town? Is he trying to woo everyone over?

Elijah's here? I haven't seen him in a long time. He's probably one of the originals that I like. I've never met Kol. I've heard the other brother Finn was killed and he was the best original out of them. I wonder what he's like.

Rebekah, I don't miss her since she reminds me a little too much of Klaus. Well not that much. I seen good in her, it might not be too bad to get to know her after all this time. I wonder how they'll all react once they see or better yet find out there's another Mikaelson's family member.

"Let's just go inside and get this over with." Elena said as she grabs Stefan's hand and they both walk up. The only ones that came is Elena, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Tyler, and me.

Also the only ones that dress up for the party. I didn't dress up, I'm still wearing the same clothes I wore earlier. Speaking of Tyler he nearly killed me when he saw me with his death hug. I swear werewolves are very strong, well hybrids.

I couldn't help but smile, there are tons of people it'll be easier to hide in the crowd. I won't see Klaus just yet...

* * *

Elena's P.O.V

"Where did Ariane go?" I said as I look behind us. She was here a minute ago when we enter the mansion. She couldn't disappear behind us like poof. Where the hell did she went off to?

"Probably went off to see her rapist." Damon said as I frown at him. I was about to say something but someone interrupt me well more like something.

"So you people really did came." We turn and see Rebekah, she's wearing a red strapless dress. Behind her, people dancing in the middle of the room. Elegant music playing. It reminds me that night when their mother Esther host a party for her family.

"Yea, and now I'm going to need a drink." Damon said as he walks past Rebekah and into the crowd

"And we're going to go enjoy ourselves." Tyler said as he grabs Caroline hand and leans her to the dancing crowd. Rebekah roll her eyes and turn her attention to the people left, Stefan and me.

"What about you two? My brother invited you here to enjoy yourself, so enjoy it." Rebekah said with a smile. So rude, she is like the female version of Klaus.

"Where's your brothers?" Stefan said as he rubs my hand. He knows she's getting me angry. I'll snap if she mentions about Ariane like Klaus did earlier.

"Kol and Klaus is dancing with some of the women here. Elijah on the balcony, he's not feeling the party mood yet. Oh that reminds me. If you try something funny tonight, and try to kill my family once again. I will kill Jeremy next, and maybe you'll have a vampire brother. Please enjoy the party." Rebekah said as she walks away. I swear that bitch is starting to get to me. At first I felt bad for her now I feel nothing for the little blonde bitch.

"Hey don't let her get to you." Stefan touch my shoulders and I look at him. He rubs my face to help cool down my anger. "We're here to enjoy ourselves... and let Ariane do her little plan. So while she go do whatever let's dance."

He offer his hand to me, I couldn't help but smile. I grab his hand and lead him to the middle of the room. We start dancing together. That's the thing I love about Stefan, he's so kind and he always try his best to help calm me. Even though at times I hurt him...

Sometimes I don't deserve to have a guy like him, who sacrifices so much for me.

* * *

Ariane's P.O.V

After hearing that Elijah is at the balcony, I went up there as quick as I could. He's should be the first one I should meet. After all he is the reasonable one out of this insane vampire family.

I lean against the wall by the window, watching Elijah stare off to the stars. Like it's the most amusing thing in the world. He still looks the same as I last saw him. Well except his hairstyle change a little.

I can't help but wonder why he's out here instead of in there? Hmm seeing this as an opportunity. I smile and walk towards him.

"Not much of a party person, Elijah?"

He turn around, as expected his eyes wide in shock when he saw me. It's like this is the first time he seen a ghost.

"Ariane?"

"The one and only." I said as I put my hands on my hip. "No hugs? I thought we're friends."

Elijah didn't laugh well he is shock that I'm back. He kept looking at me up and down seeing if I was real. He start walking towards me and stood right in front of me. Does he think this is all a dream? Or is he really shock that I'm back?

"You look..."

"Different? Yea, I got into the color black since it represents my soul" I said as I start laughing. "Just kidding." Elijah didn't laugh as expected again.

"I... never thought you'll return after what he did..."

I tense a little after he mention that. I know he's talking about his brother Klaus. I heard that Elijah found out after I left, and he was pretty piss at his brother doing something so... low.

"Yea, well I can't keep hiding forever right?" I said with a smile. Elijah's face was still confused, figures I better tell him well not tell him everything though. Not yet. "If you're wondering if I'm staying in Mystic Falls, yes. I came back for good. And no I am not scared as I once were. I have change and I learn I can no longer run away from what has happen. If you're also wondering why I'm here at this house, I wanted to let you and your family know I'm back for good."

Elijah smile, I got to say I like his smile. He seems like the only original who has shown his humanity side then the others. Well he shows some of it though.

"That's good to hear, but I'm still confused. Why are you here when you know my brother is here?"

"Well here's the truth, I hate him, and I won't forgive him for what he did." I said. Elijah don't look surprise since his brother is a monster. "Speaking of the devil, where is he?"

Elijah raise an eyebrow, I would be too if the girl who got rape comes back after six months ask the brother of rapist where is he at. "Last time I check, he's in the dining hall chatting with some of the people here. If I may ask, why are you looking for him?"

"Well here's the thing, I mainly came here to see him. I know it's weird, but I need to see him since there's something he must know. Don't worry you'll know soon enough. I'll see you later." I said as I turn around and walk away from Elijah.

It felt good seeing him again. He's very kind even though during that time he kidnapped Elena and me, he never meant us any harm. If only rest of his family members were like him instead of the spawns of the devil.

* * *

Damon P.O.V

I sat there in the living room taking another sip from my third drink. I'm not drunk enough to handle this crap. I don't understand why Ariane wants Klaus to be there for her daughter. Why does everyone think Klaus will become good for one simple child? He's monster and that's that.

It surprises me at first when Ariane came back but it shock me the most that she had a child. Not just a child, a hybrid child, and the father is our worst enemy.

The first thing ran in my head was to kill the child. The child will only bring us danger. I know Elena won't let me and she'll probably hate me for it. Then when I first seen the child, I no longer have that thought. I somehow feel this some kind of strange need to protect this child. I don't know why.

It's strange for me to feel this way. I was never the type to care. Especially for the child of that hybrid monster. I don't know why I'm feeling this way. It's strange and so un-vampire of me.

Perhaps I should stay away from her and her daughter Kayah. I kind of don't want this to be a burden. Part of me wants to stay and get to know Ariane more since we barely talk. Part of me wants to stay away and not have burden of protecting someone close to me.

I snap out of my thoughts when someone rush past me, nearly spilling my drink in the process. "Thanks asshole." I said harshly.

"Sorry." The person who push me and turn around.

"Elena?" She's holding her mouth, her eyes are turning kind of dark.

Great don't tell me she's hungry now. Where's Stefan at? He's suppose to be here when she feeds so she can have someone there for her when she loss control. Great guess I have to save the damsel today.

I grab Elena's hand, leading her out of the crowd to a bathroom. Push her inside and I grab the nearest person near me outside the bathroom, who is a girl looks couple years older than Elena. She'll have to do.

"Don't scream, this won't hurt a bit. Once it's over you'll forget it ever happen and you'll go home to get some rest." I said as I stare into the girl's eyes compelling her. She only nod and walk inside the bathroom. I close the door behind me and lock it. Don't want anyone to interrupt this, especially Stefan since I know he'll be mad at me.

"Elena." I said as I hold the girl in front of Elena. She shook her head. "You know you only can drink from the vein."

Elena shook her head again. "No no, I need Stefan. I want him here to help me." She said. It's always Stefan this, Stefan that. I'm sick of it.

"Stefan isn't here right now. Besides if he was, do you think he approves of this? He hates that you have to drink from the vein." I said. It's true, my little brother disapproves that Elena isn't an animal drinker like him. He hates to admit that she is a lot like me."So drink."

Elena hesitate, walk to the girl slowly. Brush the strands of her hair aside. Eyes turning black and she extend her fangs, pierce into the girl's neck. Elena needs to admit soon that Stefan doesn't approve of this. He doesn't like person she's becoming. Even though this is who she is now. She is a vampire.

Stefan needs to admit Elena is just like me. Even though it kills him to admit it.

* * *

Ariane's P.O.V

There's that son of bitch.

I see Klaus couple yards away from me. He's talking to two women. Disgusting, man-whore. Six months since I seen this son of a bitch, he still looks the same as ever. That dirty blonde hair is still short and little curly. Wait why the hell did say that? Ugh! I'm just so mad! I don't think I could do it!

Seeing him now is raising the hatred inside me I have for this man. All I can think is about killing him, or to simply get away from here.

_'You can end it all Ariane.'_

Remembering that woman's words. I sigh, she's right. I could end it all. Come on Ariane, you don't have to married the bastard. All you gotta do is tell him about his daughter and have him in her life. Then maybe he go from evil bastard to good bastard.

I took a couple of deep breaths, here goes nothing. God give me strength to talk to this son of a bitch.

I start walking towards him, passing crowds of people. Suddenly I start feel strength rise in me. I couldn't help but feel strong. I am so going to surprise this bastard.

"Klaus... It's been awhile." I said as I stood there with a smile. The bastard look who said that and ohh his eyes wide in shock. Like he's surprise to see me. His face is priceless. I couldn't help but feel good. I bet you didn't think I'll come back huh?

"Ariane..." He looks back at the two girls and he tells them to go. They leave and he looks back at me. He still has his shock expression. "It's ironic... I told your sister earlier if you're coming to the party but I never thought you'll come back..."

I couldn't help but love that shock face of his.

"Well I miss my home, so I decided to come back. For good." I said as I smirk. "I wanted everyone know I'm back especially you."

Klaus's expression change to amuse. The bastard start smirking. "Interesting... After what I did to you... You still came back. Do you miss me?" Klaus said in a mocking tone. I couldn't help but glare at him. Damn it, I knew he was going to bring this up. Calm down Ariane don't let this bastard get to you. You know why you're here for. "Ready for... round 2 love?"

Klaus start chuckling. Sick bastard.

"Listen if you think you can scare me think again. I'm stronger than I use to be, I ain't the same little girl you left broken and used." I said as I fold my arms. "I ain't here to be with you and believe me that is last thing I ever do. Before you ask, yes I hate your guts. Yes you're a bastard. Yes I came here to mainly see you and it isn't because of this. It's something else."

As expected Klaus didn't buy it. I know this bitch too well. Yes I call him a bitch.

"Really? I remember you begging for more that night."

"That's because you compel me dick."

"Oh you also said you love riding me, love." Klaus said as he chuckle. How dare he bring up more of the night. Yes he really did compel me. He made me enjoy it. Which I very much hate. "Do you remember that?"

The memories of the night start coming to me. I shook my head away, no he's making remember that night. I think he notice it too, he kept continue like the sick hybrid bastard he is.

"Stop it." I said.

"You're more lovely than last time I seen you. I bet you scream more like that night."

"Stop it." More of the memories of that night start coming to me. No, I won't remember that night.

"You beg me to continue. Telling me not to stop."

"Stop it already." Tears start to form in my eyes, no I will not cry in front of this bastard again. I will not be weak in front of him.

"You call my name each time I thrust into you, and you... _enjoyed_ it."

Letting the anger take over me, I slap him across the face hard. I don't even regret that I hit him. He deserve it for making me remember. How dare the son of bitch remind me of what happen!

No one notice that I slap him which is good, because I don't want to alert his other siblings.

"You bastard, you made me enjoy it. I hated it. I hated the fact I was being used and abused then you toss me away like I'm some toy. That's why I can _never_ forgive you Klaus. You will always be the _monster_ who rape me that night." I said as Klaus look back at me. His cheek is swollen from slap, it'll go away since he's a vampire. I wish I could hurt him more since he deserves it.

I shook my head and start walking away from him then stop. I look back at him who is still standing there glaring at me with eyes of the monster I hate.

"The main reason why I came to see you is to tell you, is that I have a daughter. And you're her father." With that I walk away from him, leaving a very confused yet shock Klaus.

* * *

Klaus P.O.V

"The main reason why I came to see you is to tell you, is that I have a daughter. And you're her father." Ariane said as she walks away from me. I didn't chase after her, I stood there thinking what she said.

A daughter... I have a daughter. It's impossible vampires cannot have children. Even though I'm hybrid, during my years I've had sexual relationships with women and none of them ended up pregnant.

So how could this human girl have a child of mine. She must be lying to get back at me for what I did to her.

Oh, how I love that night. I compel her to obey me, and enjoy everything I did to her. I wasn't brutal and rough with her. I show her how a first time should be. I showed her love, I worshiped her like a goddess yet here she is accusing me I raped her which I did not since she was 'willing'.

Besides she shouldn't blame me for what happen to her, she should blame her friends. If they never tried to kill me then this wouldn't have happen to her.

At first I was surprise, since she claim to hate me and never wanted to see me. She came back after six months and I admit she has grown into a very lovely woman. Her childish feature mature, showing more of a young woman she is. Her breasts got bigger. She has change I admit that too. She didn't look at me with those once broken scared eyes but with fierce strong hateful ones instead. She's grown up.

I rub the side of my cheek where she slap me.

I have a daughter.

Part of me thinks she's lying and trying to get back at me. while the other part believes she's telling the truth. What if she is? What if she does have a daughter? What if? If it's true then should I be involved with that child. I've always wanted a family to myself sure I have my siblings but none of them understand. I create hybrids just like me so I won't be alone. I want to have my own 'family'.

"It won't hurt to see if she's telling the truth, but if she's lying she'll pay great dearly." I said to myself as I start walking to where Ariane left.

What is this feeling? I can't help but feel hope inside me, what if I really do have a daughter.

Just when I was about to walk out of the mansion I was stop by none other than my little brother Kol. His brown hair messy, probably from kissing too much women when they mess with his hair.

"Where you going brother? Can't leave the party when it just getting started?" Kol said as he hold his drink up to me.

"Yea Nik, why are you leaving? It's your birthday party." Rebekah said as she appears by Kol's side. These idiots, hmm should I tell them to get their hopes up, wait Kol doesn't care and Rebekah is an idiot. However my party is becoming a bore, I guess I could spice up the night.

"Yes, well I have to go see Ariane and I'll be right back." I said with a smile. Rebekah's face turn shock while Kol look puzzle the fool doesn't know the girl.

"Ariane is back? When?"

"Well baby sister she came back this morning and she ask me to come see her at her house to have a little chat about something."

"Isn't that the girl you rape?"

"Yes Kol, but it wasn't rape if it was willing." I said as we both chuckle. It's true, it was willing. In a way, you could say.

"You're so cruel brother."

"Wait I don't understand why you're going to see her? What is this about?" Rebekah said. The most curious one out of all my siblings. Well they'll find out eventually and it's fun to leave shock people. Believe me I'm if it's true but I guess my siblings can hope in the same boat I'm in.

"Oh just to talk about her daughter who is supposedly mine."

* * *

Caroline P.O.V

"Tyler, hi!" Tyler and I both stop dancing, turn to face Hayley, his 'buddy'. She's wearing a white dress with a blue jacket. I hate to admit it she look pretty in it. Tyler let go of my hand and hug Hayley.

I will admit I kind of don't like Hayley. Yes call it jealousy if you want, but I don't like how she and Tyler are like this. Yes Tyler told me they're friends, but this doesn't seem like friends to me.

I know something is up.

I mean come on she's been staying at Tyler's house for a 2 weeks and I didn't know that until 4 days ago. Tyler said he didn't want anyone to know about Hayley, especially Klaus, because they are working together to help all the hybrids to break their sire bonds.

I don't know, I can't help but feel there's something more to them.

"Well? Aren't you going to ask your buddy for a dance? Or..." Hayley looks at me, I cross my arms. Yea go on say it. "Do I have to ask your girlfriend for permission?"

"Caroline? Nah, she don't care because we're friends right? Care?" Tyler said as he looks at me. Hahaha yea, friends huh. I don't want to be an ass to since we been through so much. And they could be really just friends. And one dance won't hurt.

"Go on, she is your friend." I said with a smile.

Tyler smile back, he look back at Hayley. He grab her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

I scoot aside and walk toward the wall where I could lean against to watch them. They're both smiling, face full of happiness. I never seen Tyler that happy before. What am I saying?

I am being delusional. Tyler is my boyfriend and she's just a friend. I'm letting my jealousy get the best of me.

I look back at the two who seem to be enjoy themselves. One thing is for sure I hate being jealous and seeing them dance is making it worse. I sigh, teenager life suck scratch that, vampire teenage life sucks.

"Hey."

I look to my left and see Stefan who standing next to me. Where did he come from? "I thought you were with Elena? Did she ditch you?" I said as I start laughing.

"Sort of, she took off after I notice she's hungry. Damon is missing too." Stefan said.

I couldn't help but feel bad for Stefan. Elena doesn't know how much she is hurting Stefan by going to Damon when she feeding. Yes I know that she has to feed from the vein. I think she should do this with Stefan not drink blood together. I mean Stefan should be there to support her. After all, he loves her.

Hmmm, I look back at Tyler and Hayley then to Stefan. "Well we both got ditch by our dates and I say we should dance. May I have the honor Mr. Salvatore?" I said in a best formal voice I could say. I smile as I hold my hand out. Stefan smiles back and grabs my hand.

"The honor is mine, Miss Forbes." Stefan said as we both walk to middle of the room and start dancing.

I'm glad to have Stefan as friend. He's probably the best guy friend I ever have. He's so kind and sweet, sometimes I think Elena don't deserve someone like him. She always hurt him and she hurt him the most when she kissed Damon, his brother.

I love Elena and all, but she has to decide who she wants. She may said she decided but she didn't. I know she has... feelings for Damon. We can all see it. Same with Damon, we can see he has feelings for her too. If she really chose Stefan then she wouldn't have these feelings for Damon. Elena must decide soon, or she'll continue hurting them both then she might lose both of them.

Stefan twirl me around, I shouldn't worry about it. I should just enjoy myself for awhile. I just hope Ariane knows what she's doing. I'm glad to have her back too.

As we're all dancing and having fun. None of us realize Ariane has left and so did Klaus.

* * *

Ariane's P.O.V

After what happen with Klaus, I head straight back to house. I wanted to get away from him as possible. However I knew its futile since I freaking told him he has a daughter. And he could be here any minute, demanding to see her, and ask how is it possible.

I cannot believe I said that to Klaus. Well I was mad at him and he deserved to be slap after what he said to me. If only that slap could have killed him. Ha! Slap of death.

Anyways I came home, I told Jeremy what happen. He ain't surprise, but he's surprise Elena and them didn't come back. I know I should have told them I was going, but they could have some fun. Even though they're in a house of Originals. However knowing Klaus he'll come to see me to see if it's true. I'm prepared for him to come.

"Can you handle it, Ariane?" Jeremy said as he is sitting in room, feeding Kayah formula milk. Before I left I explain to him she can drink milk. She can't drink blood, well I hope she never does, but she is a hybrid and all. Seeing Jeremy like this is so cute! My big brother is acting awww!

No, I need to be serious. That bastard will be here any minute. Suddenly the door bell rang like right now.

"Yes, wait here Jeremy with Kayah." I said as I walk out of his room. Thank god Klaus hasn't been invited in. Which is good, because if he did, he can storm in here and god knows what could happen.

I walk downstairs, okay you told him now prepared for the final. I am really nervous. I reach to the front door, I grab the doorknob. Debating whether I should open it or not.

"Open the door Ariane, I hear you breathing behind it." Yup it's Klaus. Fuck, okay. You can do this. This should be easy. Okay, here goes nothing.

I turn the knob and open the door came face to face with Klaus. His expression shown he's not too happy well I did slap him and told him he has a kid.

"Yea?" I said, not daring to step out since I'm being protected by the house since he can't enter.

"I want to see if it's true at what you said."

"It's true, but I'm not showing you her yet. I'm still debating if her bastard father should see her." I said as I fold my arms in front of my chest. Klaus's expression darken, which means he is not getting what he wants and he is piss.

"Listen I'll-"

"You _listen_ to me. I had the choice to not tell you if you have a daughter, but I wanted to tell you anyways. What to know why?" I ask him, he didn't answer.

Yea it was rude to interrupt but I know what he's going to say. I'll kill everyone you love if you don't show me her. Something like that he'll say to me.

"I want you in her life. Yes I hate you, but I want her to have a father in her life instead knowing the father who rape her mother and was never there for her... All I'm saying is I'm giving you a chance. To... be a father Klaus."

Klaus's face was emotionless, but I could tell he's looking in my eyes to see if I was telling the truth.

"Yes I am telling the truth. I really do want you in her life despite what you did to me. I'm doing this for... our daughter." I said. "Klaus you can have the family you always wanted, the child you always dream of. All I'm asking for you is this. Will you give it a chance to be a father instead of a monster trying harm everyone?"

He didn't answer. We stood there in silence then he finally answer.

"Even after what I did to you, you're doing this for... our daughter?"

I nod. "Yes, I can't hate my daughter for what her father did. I love our daughter, I love her more than life itself." I said looking into his eyes. "Believe me Klaus, I just want our daughter to have both of her parents in her life. I'm not saying you have to be good from now which I know you might never be, I'm saying you should be a father to our daughter."

"...May I see her?" I nod, turning around, walking to the stairway. That went better than I thought. I wonder if he's trusting me now, there's only one way to find out.

I walk into Jeremy's room.

"Jer, I need Kayah." I said as I start explaining to Jeremy what happened downstairs. I told him to stay up here and trust me for now.

"Okay... Please don't make me regret this and promise you'll never leave again." Jeremy said as he hands me Kayah who is in her bluish pajamas with ducks on it. I smile and lean forward putting my forehead on my twin brother's.

"I promise." I said as I pull away, and start walking to the stairs.

I look down at my daughter who looking up at me with her curious blue eyes that look just like her father's. That I hate on him, but love on her. She reach her tiny infant hands to me, I grab her small hands and held them in my hand.

"Mommy's okay, we're going to see your daddy." Kayah's lips curl into a smile, and she snuggle closer to my chest. I smile and snuggle close to her too. We reach the bottom of the stairs I walk to the front door where Klaus is standing on the porch. We stood in front of the door.

His eyes wide in shock and now he knows that I'm telling the truth. His eyes were mostly focus on Kayah. Kayah look at Klaus then to me. I smile looking down at her then to Klaus.

"This is Kayah, Kayah this is your daddy." I said. Kayah look at Klaus and a giggling sound escape her lips. Her tiny infant hands reach out to him. She wants to go to him. I look at the shock Klaus. "Do you want to hold her?"

Klaus seem taken back by the offer, hesitating he nod. I know this is a big risk, but I have to trust my gut and what the woman said. I took a step forward and stood on the porch in front of him.

"Be careful, you do know how to hold babies right?" I ask him as I hand Kayah to him. Klaus just nod and took her in his arms. He look like he was scared to drop her or something. For once I see Klaus's scare look.

Kayah look up at Klaus, her hands reach out to his face. Klaus's face look confused by this. I couldn't help but laugh a little. The big bad hybrid looks scared and is confused by his daughter. Klaus extend his index finger to her and her small hands grab it. Staring up at her daddy, they both gaze into lock. Blue eyes staring into each other. Then Kayah smile and giggle, she bury her face in his chest.

I couldn't help but smile. "She likes you." I said as I stood closer and rub Kayah's head. "She has your eyes..."

Klaus brush the side of her cheek and a soft smile appear on his face. "She does, but she has your face." He said.

Standing on the porch in silence. If Damon and them were here they'll ruin this moment. Maybe it is a good thing to leave them at the party. Even though they're with barbie Klaus, Elijah, and Kol.

I know I hate Klaus and all, but I can see there is good in him. However I won't forgive him what he did. Right now I don't feel like arguing, all I want is Kayah to be happy.

"Klaus... Will you do it? Will you be there and be father to our daughter." I said as I look at him. He looks at me, staring into my eyes trying to see if I'm going to deceive him. I will admit I feel a little bit bad for him since he's been deceived so many times. It must hurt to be back stab by someone you trust so many times. "However there is one thing I will not allow. I don't want her to be part of this whole evil scheme of yours. I want her to have happy normal life. I don't want her... involved..."

"I understand, and the answer to your question is yes. However if one of your friends-"

"I understand as well I just don't want Kayah involved, that all that matters to me." I said as I look down at Kayah who is asleep soundly in his arms. "She'll be staying here for now unless you want her to go live with you. If so I'm coming as well."

Klaus wasn't surprise since I told him I'm doing this all for Kayah. "No for now she'll stay here until I have both... of your rooms prepared..." He said as he looks down to Kayah as well. "It's strange feeling being a parent... Never in my thousands of year I lived to feel this kind of feeling... Did it hurt... giving birth to her?"

I tense a little as I remember the day when I gave birth to her. "Yes... I nearly died. I lost a lot of blood and most of my ribs were broken. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't my friend Molly who is witch. She saved my life." I explain to him as I went on. "She's a good person, she help deliver Kayah. If you're wondering when's Kayah's birthday it's July 15. I had her 4 weeks ago."

"Kayah... What made you name her that?"

"Well I thought about how your family names were spell weird so I thought of Kayah. I kind of like the name." I said. Wait thinking about it, it's weird I'm talking to Klaus all normal. It's kind of freaky but it is for Kayah's sake. I am so going to hate this.

"I like it, it suits her fine." Klaus hold Kayah close to his chest. Bonnie and Caroline are right, Klaus really does care about family dearly. Maybe what that woman said was true. Maybe this could end all of this. I almost forgot too.

"Consider me telling you as a gift, kidding" I said as I laugh a little. "Nah but... happy birthday Klaus."

* * *

**A/N: Phew! Done! What do you all think? I hope I didn't too bad on everyone's P.O.V I tried to keep everyone in character xD Oh! There might be Steroline pairing in this, I don't know I got to see if there are Steroline fans out there and how the story goes:/**

**Aww Klaus is so cute with his daughter don't you agree? Oh! For the people asking no Klaus is still bad but he is soft for daughter. Ariane and Klaus did not make up, they still don't like each other but they're doing this for their daughter.**

**One more thing okay does anyone know what Klaus's eye color is? I think it's blue and I'm sorry if I'm wrong:( Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and see you all next time. Please review:)**

**Next Chapter: Welcome To The Mikaelson Family**


	3. Welcome To The Mikaelson Family

**A/N: ****Thanks you guys for reviews, favs. and alerts! I appreciate it! Also thank you for telling me! I was right that Klaus does have blue eyes but I was not sure xD Anyways here is the chapter you've been waiting for:)**

**Summary: **After Klaus once again was 'tricked', he gets the gang back by 'sleeping' with Jeremy's twin sister, Ariane. Devastated, and used, Ariane left Mystic Falls to go live with her relatives in Colorado to get away from the horrible memories and Klaus. 6 months later Ariane returns to Mystic Falls, and she seems better than ever. She didn't come alone, she came with her...daughter? Not just her daughter, Klaus's daughter. How will everyone react, especially Klaus. Could Ariane forgive Klaus, see him in a different light and come to love the father of her child? Or will she continue hating the monster who rape her that night? Will Klaus change his ways to be a 'good' father or will he continue to be the monster he always was? *Set during season 4 when Elena is vampire* (**Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)**

**Pairings(Not in order from main to least!): **Klaus/OC, Elijah/OC, Stelena, Delena, Mabekah, Forwood, Steroline,and these are pairings so far. I might add more, depends on how the story goes.

**Genre: **Family, Drama, Supernatural, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, and Humor

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own V.D or it's characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**Daddy's Little Girl**

_-Chapter 3: Welcome To The Mikaelson Family-_

Ariane's P.O.V

Shortly after Klaus met Kayah, he left an hour later before Elena and them came back. Which is a good thing since there was no fight. Klaus invited Kayah and me to his family mansion tomorrow which is today to introduce her to her other family, the Mikaelson. The crazy Original vampire family.I admit it was weird seeing Klaus holding Kayah. He seem so human, it was like it wasn't even real. There's a funny side to it. He look scared like he's going to drop her or something.

I explained to Klaus about Kayah, she's kind of age a little faster than normal humans. It scares me, what if she ages quick and she'll be the same age as me in 3 years! That'll be very creepy. My daughter looking the same age as me, her mother.

Klaus said he'll try to find a witch to put a spell to make her grow rate normal like human. Thank god. I also told him, she eats normal like humans. She drinks baby formula and she don't seem to have the cravings for blood. I don't think vampire babies even do. Well hell they could for all we know since Kayah is the only vampire child I know. I'm scared that she'll have cravings for blood when she gets older. I hope not.

After he left, I lay Kayah down, and I explained everything to the gang. They were shock at first then as expected Damon thinks I'm being 'compel' which I'm not since I'm wearing a vervain bracelet and ankle bracelet. Got to make sure you know.

They left shortly after however I knew something happen. Stefan wouldn't look at Elena, he left with Caroline. Tyler left with his friend Hayley who he introduce to me. She seems alright, but I'm not sure about her. I can't help but feel that she likes Tyler and Tyler seems to like her... More than a friend. I don't know I might be getting ahead of myself. Damon and Elena, nah I don't want to go to them.

Right now I should focus about today. I mean I'm going to Klaus's family mansion to introduce Kayah to her other family. Her vampire a.k.a Original family. God I am so nervous. I wonder how they'll react. I never met Kol so I don't know about him. I heard he's the annoying one probably more annoying than Rebekah meh who knows. Rebekah might be all happy, I don't know. Elijah will be surprise well all of them will be. He'll probably just smile.

Klaus gave me his word that nothing will happen to Kayah and me. I believe him well a little. I still hate the guy, but I trust him that he won't harm Kayah. I trust him but I still hate him. I just hope his brother Kol is who is the reckless one don't do nothing stupid. Probably not, I don't know. I got to meet this guy.

I am so nervous. Sitting in Kayah's room fully dress for the day, pacing back and forth, deciding if I should go or not. Well I should to since Klaus really does want to be in her life and all. It's just Kayah, Jeremy, and me in the house. Elena said she'll be back she has to go see Stefan and Damon. I don't know ever since I was gone, she... change a lot... When she gets back I got to talk to her about Stefan and Damon. I seen what's going on.

I look over at Kayah who is sitting in her crib. She's wearing a white dress with a blue little sweater over it. Her blue little shoes match with it. Elena got her this, which I think it's cute. Kayah hair is little bit curly, mostly at the ends. She probably gets it from Klaus. Since my hair ain't curly and neither is my mother.

She look up at me like she's waiting to pick me up. I bet she wants to go see him. I know for a fact she'll get close to him, if this whole Klaus evil thing continues, she'll grow up, and she has to decide whose side she's on. I don't want her to choose between both her parents. I don't want to put her in the situation. I just hope Klaus will soften up now that he met Kayah and soon will become close to her.

I pick up the baby bag next to me, putting over my shoulders. I walk over to her and pick her up. I smile down at her. "I guess it's time to go see your other crazy family now."

* * *

Klaus's P.O.V

I sat in the living room in my mansion well family mansion now since my siblings live here. I came back home after meeting my... daughter Kayah last night. I enjoy the rest of night. Especially the little drama going on to the Scooby gang.

Elena and Damon are getting closer. Closer than ever before. I wonder what'll Stefan will do. He knows this but can he even still keep the girl he loves. The girl who he risk it all for. Hmm Elena is such like Katherine in a way especially Tatia. Have two brothers fall for her and she plays with both. Must run in the Petrova family.

Caroline and Tyler seems to have problems, since his 'buddy' Hayley arrived. That girl is very annoying, she's lucky Elena is a vampire and so I wouldn't have to make her my little bitch hybrid. That wolf girl is very cocky. I won't get rid of her immediately. I enjoy her having to increase the drama.

It seems Hayley and Tyler have a 'special' bond. They're close, I can see it. Hayley has feelings for him, it's obvious. Tyler may deny it but I can see it on him.

I can picture what happen when he was away to break my sire bond.

He went off to the Appalachians to break my sire bond. There he met a pack of werewolves, among them was a girl, Hayley. She was gorgeous with the same animal instincts as him. Emotions ran high and ambitions ran low. In a moment of weakness the thick sexual tension became something much more real. And poor sweet Caroline doesn't know a thing. Tyler is not a very loyal dog.

Now what's surprises me, Caroline and Stefan. They seem very close. Good friends both dealing with trouble in their love life. Their loves falling for someone else. They seek comfort in each other and soon they might find love. Hmm they'll make an interesting pair I say, but Tyler and Elena will be jealous. And the drama increase. They are all like a little soap opera.

My fun ended once my party was over. However I have the best birthday in my entire life. The fact that I have a daughter My child. My own flesh and blood. It was shocking at first. I never thought, I'll have a child. No longer, I'll have to keep making hybrids to create my 'family'. I can finally have the family I always wanted for so long.

Speaking of family, Rebekah and my siblings ask me countless times to see if what Ariane said is true. I told them I'll tell them in the morning. I was tired and I needed to rest. And we are, at 12 o' clock in the afternoon. Sitting in the living room, telling my siblings that it's true that I have a daughter.

"That's impossible." Elijah said as all three of my sibling look at me in shock. I however sat there smiling. Enjoying the shook looks on each of their faces. "Vampires can never have children... Not even hybrids..."

"Believe me Elijah I didn't believe till I seen it. The child is indeed my own flesh and blood." I said. I must admit the child came out perfectly out of both Ariane and me. She has my eyes and my curly while she has Ariane's face and her smile.

"It's... hard to believe it..." Rebekah said.

"Well I don't believe it, I got to see to believe it." Kol said as he puts his hands behind his head. He thinks I'm bluffing well he better prepare to see that I am right.

"Don't worry, Ariane should be here any minute. I told her to come and bring Kayah over to introduce to you guys." I said.

Rebekah raise an eyebrow. "Kayah? That's her name, why is Ariane coming over? I thought she hated you?" Ah foolish little sister don't you realize it or are you too stupid to understand about family.

"She does and still do. She and I... came to an agreement." I said as I start explaining to my siblings about Ariane and I's arrangements. It's strange that she is willing to do this even though she hates me. I understand that she's doing this for our daughter. It's just strange. She must have a lot of strength to do this, cause after all I am her so-called 'rapist'.

Do not get me wrong. I do not regret what I did to her that night. It was amazing and fun at the same time. She was purest thing I ever had and took. I don't have feelings for her. As if I ever will be. She may be the mother of my child but I'll never have feelings for a mere human. Love is the greatest weakness to vampires and is the downfall of them. That is why Stefan and them are fools.

"She's really is strong to do this." Elijah said in a very admiration voice. I know my brother is somewhat friends with her, but I can't help but be bothered by the why he speaks... Highly of her. "So if Kayah lives here with us so will Ariane?"

I nod. "Yes, even though she hates me. She trusts me a little since I would never hurt Kayah. She knows family means the world to me." I said with a smile as Elijah just look away. Probably thinking about what I did long ago. I stake all my siblings and left them in coffins. However they escape thanks to Elena and them, pests. They seem to forgive me in the way after our mother tried to kill us all, but failed.

Speaking of my mother, I wonder how she's reacting to me having a child. Another hybrid original vampire. She's probably burning with rage just like the other witches. Ahh its sounds just joyful thinking about it.

"I just want to see this Kayah and see if she really does look like you brother." Kol said as doorbell rang throughout the house. That must be her.

I look back at my siblings, looking anxious to meet the newest member of our family. It's a wonderful feeling to have a child. Finally after all these years, I can have the family of my own. Perhaps one day Ariane will have feelings for me and might bear me more children. Since one child isn't enough, and she's the only person who beared me a child. I've been with few women throughout my vampire years and none of them bear me a child like she did. Something about that girl is a mystery. There must be a reason why she can give birth to hybrid children. I'll find out later why.

Hmm right now she hates me since what I did to her. However hate can't last forever. She'll forgive me soon then her stupid human heart will fall for me. There I can have more children. If not, I can always force her. However I don't want to go to the route. I like the challenge.

I smile, got up, and walk to the door. We may be working together but she never said I could make her fall for me. Hmm this should be easy having a teenage girl fall for. Let's see if you can resist me Ariane.

* * *

Ariane's P.O.V

I stood in front of the Mikaelson's mansion door waiting for someone to open it. I'm getting real nervous about this. Wait I decide we should do this another time.

Before I could turn around and walk away, the door open, revealing Klaus. I figure it would be him who'll open the door. I kind of was hoping it would Elijah who open the door. Since he's my only favorite Original.

Klaus smile. "Hello Ariane." He look at Kayah, his smile widen. "And Kayah."

Kayah start smiling and she look up at me then to him. Well she's happy to see him which I am glad. Well I ain't glad to see him for sure. "So can we come in?" I said as I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh yes." Klaus move aside and we walk inside. I hand him the baby bag, he can carry that. He could be useful to me. Ha! Klaus useful hahaha! "My siblings are waiting in the living room. They are dying to meet Kayah."

"I bet." I said as he lead me to the living room. His house well his mansion is very big. For just a small family. I wonder what they put in some of the rooms. Do they have a exercising room? Library? Hell even a home movie theater?

I snap out of my thoughts as we're getting closer to the living room. I can tell since there's no doors, and I can hear them talking. This is it. Time to meet the entire well most of Mikaelson family together. Okay, calm down. They won't do nothing, because Klaus said nothing will happen. Ha! Funny that I'm trusting Klaus now. Ha! My life sucks. Well not really since I have Kayah now.

We enter the living room. Elijah is standing by a bookshelf. Rebekah, god she hasn't change. She look the same as ever except her wearing highschool clothes which I found she goes to our school. That is very weird. Next to her is a man, he looks the youngest one out of all them. He must be Kol. I can tell by looking at him he seems to be the naughty brother type well Klaus is but he seems the annoying naughty brother.

It feels like I'm being watch by the police or something. Their eyes were on us like a cat well on Kayah mostly. Looking to see if it's really true that Klaus has a daughter, I'm guessing. I already knew Klaus has told them. As always, what a way to spoil the surprise.

Klaus put his hand on my shoulder. The bastard is lucky I'm holding Kayah or I would have slap it away. He smile at his siblings. "Remember Ariane, except for Kol, this is her. And in her arms is Kayah, my daughter." Klaus said sounding all proud. Hey you didn't give birth to her, I did. So I should be the one sounding all proud and all.

"It's... impossible.."

"... You're right... She really does look like you, Nik! She has your eyes!"

"Rebekah is right, she does look like you brother. Except more prettier."

I look down at Kayah who look around at everyone in curious. I will admit I am nervous right now. I don't even know how to act. I am in the room full of Original vampires. I knew I should have brought Stefan along. Well if I did, he'll probably act overly protective of me. And there might be a fight between him and Klaus. Then blood and death. Yea, on the second thought, it's a good things I didn't bring him or anyone along.

I rub Kayah's head. "This is your other family, Kayah. Your creepy insane vampire family." I said with a smile. I look up to see Rebekah with frown on her face. Elijah just chuckle, Kol seem offended by it.

"Hey, we ain't creepy, we may be insane but not creepy like Rebekah." Kol said as Rebekah gave him a light punch to the side of his arm.

"Oh shut up, the only creepy one in our family is you Kol."

"Well I guess you're the insane one then Rebekah since you are a crazy bitch." They start arguing back and forth. I shook my head, this seem very weird. They are having a sibling fight like how Jeremy and I have. It's like they're a normal family. A normal human family. I once thought Originals weren't capable having any shred of humanity left since they all act like monsters. Except for Elijah and maybe Rebekah at times..

I look down at Kayah then back at them. I guess I could give them a chance since I gave Klaus one. After all they are her... Family. Even though they're monsters and assholes.

"Hey, do you guys want to hold her?" I ask. Rebekah and Kol stop arguing, look at me. Rebekah was the first to say yes. Figures.

I walk over to her and hand Kayah to her. "Just make sure you don't let go of her. You do know how to hold babies?" I ask as Rebekah take Kayah away from my arms.

"Of course, I love babies." She said as she looks down at Kayah who is looking up at her with such curious eyes. Rebekah smile, a smile I never seen on her before. A warm smile. "Hi Kayah, I'm your auntie Rebekah."

Kayah just smile, she giggle and rub the side of her face. Rebekah just laugh. "My, you look just like my brother Nik except you have your mommy's face." She points out.

Kol scoot next to Rebekah, to see Kayah up close. Kayah look up at him then look back to Rebekah. Not looking back at Kol, making Rebekah laugh.

"See Kol, she don't like you."

Kol scoffs. "No she's wondering what the hell is thing that's holding her." he said as he receives a death glare from Rebekah. Elijah laugh and sat next to Rebekah, joining his younger siblings. He rubs Kayah's cheek.

"No need to fight, not in front of our little niece. Right Kayah?"

Kayah smile, reach her hands out to Elijah. Rebekah hands her over to him, Elijah took her in his arms. Kol frown at this.

"Why the hell everyone gets to hold her but me?"

"Like Rebekah said, she don't like you." Elijah and Rebekah start laughing. I couldn't help but smile at this. They're really are family. I always thought of them as monster well not Elijah but the others. I guess there's really good in them.

Well I know they're going to be bonding with Kayah. I think I should get a look around this place, and perhaps get to know Klaus. Like I said I hate him, but it doesn't mean I can't get to know him since he is my daughter's father. I just want to see if he's really ready to be a father. If not I can help him. Even know he is a prick and all.

I look over at Klaus who smiling at the whole thing. "Hey since they're bonding, you should show me around this place. After all we need have a lot of catching up to do. Don't get any funny ideas, I still hate you."

* * *

Elijah P.O.V

It's shocking at first to find out Ariane had a child not just any child. My brother Klaus's child. I couldn't help but be angry at my brother. He raped her and when he was done, he toss her away like a toy. I know Klaus has always seen people as servants, toys, to him. However this has gotten to me. This is the most vile thing he has ever done. Raping a 15-year-old, taking her innocence, just to get back at her siblings and her friends. He is truly the monster everyone described.

One thing that surprises me that Ariane told Klaus about their child, and she wants him in Kayah's life. Even though she hates him she is willing to do this for her daughter. It takes a lot of strength to work with someone who used you for revenge.

Seeing Ariane after six months, I seen how much she has grown. No longer she was the scared child she once was. She is now a strong independent woman. I admire her strength and the immense love she has for Kayah. I can see it in her eyes, she loves Kayah with all her heart. She don't hate her because of Niklaus.

I think Ariane is sees it too. Klaus always care about family and I know he wants to have a family of his own. Now that he has got the chance, Ariane believe it could change him. Perhaps make him good. It's possible but it might take time though.

I snap out of my thoughts when Kayah grab one of my fingers with her small hands. Her small blue eyes looking up at me with such curiosity. She really does have Ariane's face, and Klaus's eyes.

It's strange feeling to be an uncle. I barely met this child, yet, I have a need to protect her and watch over her like how I am with siblings. She is my niece. After all she is Mikaelson like the rest of us. She part of our family now.

"Can I hold her now, Elijah? You've been sitting there watching her like hawk for the past 10 minutes." Kol said as I look up at my two younger siblings. It don't even feel like I've been holding her for 10 minutes. It felt like I barely got her.

"Yea, you creepy us out Elijah." Rebekah said as she giggle. I look over where Klaus and Ariane were standing. He must be showing her around the house. Knowing Klaus he isn't going to be trying anything funny since Ariane has trust him enough with their daughter.

I look back at Kol who look so anxious to hold Kayah. Since he didn't get the chance to so if I must. "Here, be careful with her Kol." I said as I hand Kayah over to Kol gently. Kol took in her arms within seconds and he's already grinning like an idiot.

"I know, I know, Elijah. I'm not an idiot. I know how to be careful with babies." Kol said as he looks down at Kayah. He notice small tears began to form in her eyes. Even her face look scare, and he realize it because of him. What if she really don't like him.

Rebekah seems to notice this as she start laughing. "See Kol, she really don't like you."

Kol frown. "Hey, it's probably because you scared her with your ugliness Rebekah." Kol said angrily then a small whimper escape Kayah's lips. Kol look down, and I can see panic in his eyes. I couldn't help but laugh a little. My brother really doesn't know how to deal with babies. "Ahhh! Don't cry!"

Kayah begin rubbing her eyes as more whimper sounds escape her lips. Rebekah and I shook our heads. "This is why you should have spent more time with mother when Henrik was a baby." I said. Our mother show us how to hold babies and what to do. Kol barely stuck around since he said he hates babies. Now he's probably regretting it.

"Shut up, Elijah." Kol said as Kayah began to cry.

"Nik is going to be mad, Kol." Rebekah said.

"Ahhh! Don't cry! Please! Umm-Rock-a-bye baby, on the treetop. When the wind blows, the cradle will rock. When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall. And down will come baby, cradle and all." Kol sang the lullaby as he rock Kayah in a back and forth fast. "So don't cry Kayah, please."

"You're rocking her too fast, if you keep doing that you might make her-" Rebekah couldn't finish when within seconds Kayah throw up all over Kol's shirt. "Throw up..."

Kayah start giggling while Rebekah bust out laughing. I chuckle at the sigh of Kol whose face show disgust.

"This is bloody hell gross!" Kol said as he look down at the giggling happy Kayah. He frown at her. "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Aww she is just a baby Kol. Just let it go."

"Let it go? She threw up all over my shirt." Kol said as he hands Kayah over to Rebekah. "Take her, I'm going to go change since I have baby barf all over me."

"Why? Since it looks so good on you." Rebekah said as we both laugh. Kol just glare then left the room after know Kol isn't mad, he just angry. He'll get over it. Rebekah smiles down at Kayah. "Good job Kayah. You show your uncle Kol."

Kayah smile back. Maybe having Kayah around is a good thing. She's bring the good in Rebekah and Kol. Even Klaus, Kayah might actually change him. Even stop this scheme of his. I believe she will.

It's going to be hard getting use to being an Uncle. Wait till she gets older than she'll start calling me it. Thinking about it I feel a bit happy having this child in our life. Even though it's a horrible sad life and soon no longer will feel that way with this child in it. She is now the bright shining light in the darkness of our hearts. She might even change who we are for all we know.

I smile and rub the top of Kayah's head. The newest member of our family.

"Welcome to family, Kayah"

* * *

**A/N: I thought this chapter should be mostly about Kayah meeting Elijah and them. I thought it was funny that Kol panick xD Please review! See you all next time!:D**

**Next Chapter: Kayah Mikaelson or Kayah Gilbert**


	4. Catching Up Or Something Else

**A/N: Thanks you guys for reviews, favs. and alerts! I love you guys and I appreciate the support!^-^ Sorry I change the chapter title xD I wanted this one to be about Ariane and Klaus. Don't worry the next chapter will go back to Kayah and everyone else. Also I'm sorry for updating this late XD**

**Summary: **After Klaus once again was 'tricked', he gets the gang back by 'sleeping' with Jeremy's twin sister, Ariane. Devastated, and used, Ariane left Mystic Falls to go live with her relatives in Colorado to get away from the horrible memories and Klaus. 6 months later Ariane returns to Mystic Falls, and she seems better than ever. She didn't come alone, she came with her...daughter? Not just her daughter, Klaus's daughter. How will everyone react, especially Klaus. Could Ariane forgive Klaus, see him in a different light and come to love the father of her child? Or will she continue hating the monster who rape her that night? Will Klaus change his ways to be a 'good' father or will he continue to be monster he always was? *Set during season 4 when Elena is vampire* (**Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)**

**Pairings(Not in order from main to least!): **Klaus/OC, Elijah/OC, Stelena, Delena, Mabekah, Forwood, Steroline,and these are pairings so far. I might add more, depends on how the story goes.

**Genre: **Family, Drama, Supernatural, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, and Humor

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own V.D or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**Daddy's Little Girl**

_-Chapter 4: Catching Up Or Something Else-_

Ariane's P.O.V

Klaus showed me around his family home, I have to admit, it's very pretty. Klaus has nice tastes. He also show me Kayah's suppose-to-be room next to his. It's empty for now until he gets the stuff he needs. It's a pretty big room for a baby, but I can understand Klaus's trying to spoil her. She is his daughter. He said the room should be done in two days. I am so not ready to move in but for my daughter's sake I must.

My room is on the other side of Kayah's room. Her room is between Klaus and mine which is good. Cause I don't want that bastard's room next to mine.

I snap out of my thoughts when Klaus lead me to a room full of paintings and drawings. They're paintings and drawings of landscapes and even people. They look so real like you can touch them. I wonder who drew these, I bet it's Elijah.

"This is one of my favorite hobbies." Klaus said as he walks past me and stood in front of a landscape of a waterfall. What? No, Klaus couldn't have drawn these.

I shook my head and walk over to Klaus. "You seriously drew these?" I pointed to all the paintings.

Klaus nod. "Yes did you not heard me say this is one of my favorite hobbies." He said.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I never thought the big bad Klaus loves to draw." I said as he frowns at me. Well it's true, he's too evil to draw. In my opinion he is. "It just hard to believe it."

Klaus rolls his eyes, he walk over to a desk, and pick up a drawing. He hand me the drawing. The drawing is Kayah, she laying on the ground sleeping next to a wolf. The drawing is very pretty, I admit I am envious of Klaus's skill. I'm a good drawer but not good as him like a professional. Show off.

"It's... beautiful..." I said as I hand him the drawing back. The idiot is smiling at what I said. Weirdo. I look over to a couch in the room, I walk over, and sit down.

Staring around in the room, I am amaze by the art he did. Klaus really does like to draw. He has a passion for art and I admit, it makes him seem kind of... human...

Thinking about it, there were times where Klaus act a little bit human. But like always those didn't last long and he is back to the monster we all hate.

The next second I said something which was stupid of me. "Klaus why do you act like such a monster?" Damn it! Why did I say that!

Klaus look a little surprise at what I said, but he smile in an amusement like the evil sith lord he is. "Well because I'm a vampire-a hybrid and we're monsters." He said.

I roll my eyes. Yea if that's true then Tyler will be Klaus wannabe. "Sure what ever you say. I know that's not true. There are some good out there, and I know there is some good in you." I said as I cross my arms. "I seen it when you held Kayah."

I seen it when he held our daughter in his arms. He has such love and tenderness in his eyes, the whole thing was unbelievable I never thought Klaus was capable to show such emotions. But I had to reminds myself at times, Klaus was once human.

"Yes and I bet you seen it also that night when we first... had _sex."_ Klaus said as he chuckle. That bastard just loves bringing up that night. Calm Ariane, remember you're doing this for Kayah. Be strong. We been over this. You can do this.

"Do you love bring up that night when you made me realize you're an ungrateful, selfish, no good, bastard, monster?" I said as I smile. Oh! I am on the roll! Take that Klaus! You're not going to make me feel bad!

An idea came to me. Ohh I am so going to say this. Tee-hee I am so evil.

I smile and cross my legs across. "You know I've heard from my sister that your siblings were trying to kill you... at first." I said as Klaus smile disappear. It work! I didn't think it will. "Wow talk about sibling rivalry. I never had to deal with that with Elena and Jeremy. Maybe it's because I didn't _staked_ them and left them to rot in coffins."

Klaus's face darken, I think I hit a nerve. The bastard deserves it after everything he's done. Well he deserves death but for now only words can hurt him. Which I think won't work since he is heartless and he'll only get mad instead.

I almost forgot. "I also bet your mother Esther never loved you and same with your so called-father well step-father Mikael. Since they both tried to kill you." I said as Klaus's face darken more and I'm surprise to see a little hint of hurt in his eyes. Maybe I'm going too far. As always I say things without thinking. "Maybe that's why you show so much love to your daughter because she might be the only one who actually loves you."

Within seconds Klaus appear in front of me whose face full of anger and hurt. Even his eyes show it. He tower over me and press his hand on the couch on the side of my head. 8 inches away from my face. I will admit I am a little afraid. I really did tick Klaus off.

Klaus lean forward and I lean back. "Yes, be afraid. How dare you say that in my house. Should I _repeat_ that night again?" Klaus said in a very threatening voice. My eyes wide in shock, is he serious about repeating that night again. No I don't want to go through that again. "And this time without compelling you and show you the true meaning of the word _rape."_

I shiver in fright at the thought of Klaus doing that night again and this time actually not making me enjoy it. No he wouldn't would he?

_'You must save him, Ariane.'_

Remembering that woman's words. Yea save the bastard who ruin my life and everyone's else. No don't let your anger take control Ariane.

I frown at Klaus. "If you do then I'll have another reason to hate you more and you might increase the chance of Kayah hating you." I said as Klaus's eyes lower. I'm right, when Kayah gets older and finds out what her father did to her mother. She'll hate him for sure.

Klaus pull away and turn around. "I don't want that... You're lucky, I'm going this for Kayah." He said.

"So am I."

"It's surprises me that you're capable of wounding me with such mere words. I never thought you're a heartless person." Klaus said. What? "You're perhaps more evil then I am."

Did I really hurt Klaus by just saying words? Well I did say his siblings hate well they use too. His parents hate him. And no one loves him except for Kayah. Thinking about it, those are very hurtful words. God I am such an idiot. I shouldn't have said that.

_Nah it's Klaus, nothing hurts the evil bastard._ A voice said in my head.

Well he's not all that evil, he has some good in him.

_Don't go soft on him, remember what he did?_

Yes I remember and I won't forgive him. However it doesn't mean I should be an evil prick back. It's not right. I'm going to apologies since I really did hurt him.

_Aww you're feeling sorry for the big bad wolf._

Yes, because I hurt him. Anyone could be hurt by what I said.

_Even Klaus? The monster who destroys everything he touches?_

You know what voice in my head. Shut up!

I sigh, if Damon was here, he'll be like you're apologizing to your rapist. Yea I know. Well I hurt him okay. And there are times where you have to be... nice...

"I'm sorry, Klaus." I said as Klaus turns around to look back at me in surprise. "I said things which was hurtful to you and I'm sorry for that. I just keep forgetting you were once human and you do have feelings like we do. I'm really sorry for hurting you."

Klaus laugh and roll his eyes. "Nice try, remember you hate me Ariane. No need to pretend you're sorry and you actually care that you hurt me." I frown at what he said. Does he really think I'm cruel as him? Well you know what I mean. Does he think I'm cruel?

"I'm not pretending, I'm really am sorry. I let my anger take control of me and I hurt you. Yes I do hate you but it doesn't mean that I have to be a heartless bitch and say cold words to you. Yes I should but I... really did say hurtful things to you..." I said. Which was very cruel of me. "And I regret saying that..."

Klaus look into my eyes, like he was trying to look for something. He's probably trying to see if I am telling the truth. I am which is weird since he's a bastard who ruin my life.

Staring at each other in silences. I say something to kill it. "Soo I wonder how your siblings are doing with Kayah?." I said with a smile.

Klaus chuckles, he walks over to sit next to me on the couch. "Yes knowing them they adore her as much as I am." Klaus said. "After all she is part of our family, a Mikaelson. Kayah Mikaelson, I like the sound of that."

I roll my eyes and hit the side of his shoulder with my hand. "Yea right, it may have a nice ring to it. But Kayah Gilbert sounds a whole lot better." I said as Klaus scoffs.

"Yes for a pig, no offense. You're a very lovely pig, but you must admit Kayah Mikaelson is the perfect name for her and it suits well for her." Klaus said.

"Lovely pig? Nice save but you're an ass. Also nope, Kayah Mikaelson sounds like hogwash like the rest of your family, no _offense._ Anyways it doesn't matter since her name is Kayah Gilbert, it even says it on her birth certificate. It will always be that way so ha!" I said as I start laughing. Haha Klaus your plan is not working hahaha! She's a Gilbert and forever be a Gilbert!

Klaus smirks and leans forward which made me lean back. What the hell is he doing?

"For now, but when we get married, she'll be a Mikaelson." Klaus said in a playful tone which is kind of creepy to me.

I raise an eyebrow. Is he serious? "Who said we're getting married? I still hate you, and even though we're working together for our daughter. It doesn't mean we have to get married." I said. Where the hell did he get that idea in his mess up head?

I press my hand on Klaus's chest and push him, but he puts his hand over mine. He chuckles as he leans a little bit forward.

"Really? We can't be together like normal parents should for their child. I really thought we could be a little closer and... intimate, love." Klaus said with a playful smirk.

"As if bas-" Klaus cuts me off by pressing his lips onto mine. His lips were soft like that night as I remember, except this time they seem much softer. Few seconds later reality coming back to me, telling who this is. I push him back and glare at him in embarrassment.

What the hell! The bastard kiss me!

"What's wrong? Didn't like it love?" Klaus said in pretend loving tone, making me more angry. Oh now he is in the world of pain. I am so piss!

"Didn't like it?! Why you son of-" I was cut off, but this time it wasn't Klaus who cut me off. It was Kayah's cries. My eyes wide in shock, why is she crying?

I look over at Klaus who has the same look as me, concern. We both get up and ran out of the room. Luckily for Klaus he is a vampire so he went to where ever Kayah is crying.

My heart start to beat fast, why is Kayah crying? Did Kol made her cry or Rebekah? I hope it nothing serious like something horrible happen. No I hope it's not. I can feel motherly instincts start to kick in. I need to see my daughter to see if she's okay and see why she's crying. I can't help but worry. Nothing better not have happen to her. Or I swear I will make this family suffer.

As I got closer to the living room, I can hear Klaus shouting at his siblings. By the sounds of it, he's very angry and they're outside. Why the hell are they outside? They should be inside. What could they be doing outside with Kayah who is almost a month old?

I snap out of my thoughts when Klaus shout again and this time I can hear him clearly. And hearing his angry voice kind of scares me.

"What happen!"

* * *

**A/N: Why is Kayah crying? What happen? Also what did you guys think? Do you guys like Kayah Gilbert or Kayah Mikaelson? Please review and I'll see you all next time.**

**Next Chapter Title: It Was An Accident Brother**


	5. It Was An Accident Brother

**A/N: Thanks you guys for reviews, favs. and alerts! I love you guys and I appreciate the support!^-^ Yea Kayah Mikaelson does sound better:) I updated a day after, I was so full of ideas, that I even wrote this whole chapter in school xD As the result I have homework since I was barely paying attention haha but it was worth it. Anyways here's the chapter you've been waiting for.**

**Summary: **After Klaus once again was 'tricked', he gets the gang back by 'sleeping' with Jeremy's twin sister, Ariane. Devastated, and used, Ariane left Mystic Falls to go live with her relatives in Colorado to get away from the horrible memories and Klaus. 6 months later Ariane returns to Mystic Falls, and she seems better than ever. She didn't come alone, she came with her...daughter? Not just her daughter, Klaus's daughter. How will everyone react, especially Klaus. Could Ariane forgive Klaus, see him in a different light and come to love the father of her child? Or will she continue hating the monster who rape her that night? Will Klaus change his ways to be a 'good' father or will he continue to be the monster he always was? *Set during season 4 when Elena is vampire* (**Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)**

**Pairings(Not in order from main to least!): **Klaus/OC, Elijah/OC, Stelena, Delena, Mabekah, Forwood, Steroline,and these are pairings so far. I might add more, depends on how the story goes.

**Genre: **Family, Drama, Supernatural, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, and Humor

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own V.D or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**Daddy's Little Girl**

_-Chapter 5: It Was An Accident Brother-_

Rebekah's P.O.V

Elijah left to go do something. He said he'll be back shortly. I wonder where he went and why? This is our first time meeting the youngest and newest member of our family, our little niece Kayah. It must be something important for him to leave.

I was shock at first when Nik told us he had a daughter. I never thought it was possible. For our kind to bear children. Well for all we know Ariane is the only one who gave birth to Kayah, a hybrid. A human and a hybrid created a child. I am curious on why Ariane is the only one we know who gave birth to such a child. There must be a reason why.

I am also curious on why Ariane is willing to work with Nik for their daughter. Even she hates his guts. Hmm she must have a reason and it must be a good one for working with Nik.

I love my brother but he's a real asshole most of the time. What he did to her is every woman's nightmare. What's worse she was only 15 and a virgin. To have your first time taken away by a monster. No wonder why she'll never forgive Nik.

Still, I believe she don't entirely hate Nik. I think she sees some of the good in him. I don't know, I might be wrong. She's change I'll that much. She's mature over the six months she has been gone. I might actually like her and might just might consider her as... family...

It's strange. Nik is a father. I never thought he'll ever be one hell I can't even picture him to even be one! He's so... Nik! He only cares about him and his so-called family a.k.a the hybrids.

Yes Nik does care about us but he wants a family of his own. Now he has the chance. But I wonder since he has a child would he abandon us, his other family, and go to Kayah, his new family now. Or would he keep us all as a whole family. I don't know only time will tell.

Heh I can't wait to see how Nik will react when Kayah needs to be change. I can imagine him having trouble with the crying and the dirty diaper. He's going to regret fatherhood. Ah poor Nik, you're lucky Ariane and I are here to help you.

I cross my arms and lean back against the wall. I'm sitting on top of the stairs, watching across Kol and Kayah across from me on the balcony. I'm letting Kol have his time with Kayah since Elijah and me hogged her to ourselves. And after Kayah threw up on Kol which was funny.

"Be careful, Kol." I said as I watch Kol toss Kayah high in the air and catching her. Kayah is giggling as Kol catches her if only she knows how dangerous this is. Kol is pacing back and forth as he tosses her in the air and catches her. He's treating her like a damn toy instead of a baby.

"Yea, yea I know Bekah. Ready, Kayah? Here you go!" Kol said as he tosses her in the air again. He catches her and smiles. "You love being toss in the air by your uncle Kol."

Kayah just giggle and then again Kol throws her up in the air. I have a bad feeling something is going to happen and seeing this is proving it is.

"Alright Kol enough. You're going to get Kayah hurt." I said as I frown at Kol.

Kol just scoffs and keeps doing what he's doing. "Loosen up Bekah. I'm just having fun with Kayah, and she won't get hurt. Besides she's a hybrid like Nik." He said.

"That's true but have you forgotten her mother is human. What if she's more human than a hybrid?"

"As if she's a weak mere hu-" Kol couldn't finish what he was saying as he accidently trip over his foot and toss Kayah high in the air. This time not up but in angle, over the balcony.

If I had a heartbeat it would stop right now. Kol was the first to react since he was the closest to her. With our vampiric superhuman speed, he jump off the balcony and I ran over to the edge. Just in time to see Kol grab Kayah and turn over to land on his back onto the ground.

I felt a wave of relief wash over me. Kayah is safe, I told Kol to stop but the bastard didn't listen to me. He's lucky that Kayah wasn't seriously hurt. If she was, I was going to kick his ass.

My relief disappears when Kayah started to cry. Now a wave of a little fear wash over me and I knew why I'm a little afraid. Nik is going to be piss.

* * *

Kol P.O.V

I sat up on the concrete ground, holding Kayah close to my chest as she cries. Shit I knew I shouldn't have done that. Because of me Kayah almost go injured. She was lucky well I was lucky that I react in time.

I caught her and turn over to land on my back to prevent any harm to Kayah. It hurt like hell when my back hit the hard concrete. If I was human I would have been dead.

I look down at Kayah, checking to see any injuries on her. She looks okay which is good. I'm glad she didn't get hurt.

"You idiot, you almost got Kayah hurt." Rebekah said in her annoying angry voice. She jump down from the balcony to the ground.

I roll my eyes and stand up from the ground. "Shut up." I said as I look down at Kayah who was still crying. I rock her back and forth to calm her down. That must have scared her. "Sshhh Kayah, it's okay. You're okay sweetheart."

Kayah only cried harder. It making me get a headache and it's annoying. Rebekah shook her head and put her hands on her hips.

"Nik is going to be piss when he finds out." A image of an angry Nik, he's going to be piss if he does. I can imagine what would happen. He's going to try to kill me or just dagger me _again._ The fool should just be lucky that I save Kayah.

"Nik doesn't scares me and besides I save her. He should be lucky I didn't harm our dear little niece." Kol said Kayah cries more in his arms. Her crying is sure annoying and rocking her isn't helping either. "Sshh don't cry sweetheart what if your ugly daddy-"

"Kol!"

Nevermind, he's already here. I look up to stare at Nik whose face is full of rage. It's been so long since I seen that face. Well looks like there might be a fight since I know he won't hear me out. How lovely.

"What happen!

* * *

Klaus P.O.V

Kol didn't answer me, he hold Kayah who is crying frantically in his arms.

Everything was going okay. Well Ariane did piss me off at what she said but she apologizes afterwards which surprise me. She really did change for her apologizing for saying something which tick me off and hurt me. After she apologies we chat then I kiss her which I enjoy.

Ariane was about to say something but Kayah's cries interrupted us. Concern and worry struck me, I needed to see my daughter. Just to check is she's okay and see why she's crying. Ariane had the same look on her as just as I am. We both ran to where she's crying but with my hybrid speed I beat her there.

Kayah was outside with Rebekah and Kol. I don't know why Elijah is. Kayah is crying in Kol's arms, and below Kol's feet there's crack in the concrete. Like something just land there. Letting my anger take control of me, I yelled at my younger brother and demanded him to tell me.

"Oh calm down Nik, nothing serious happen. It was an accident brother." Kol said. "It could have been worse."

Rebekah roll her eyes and turn to face me. "Kol was tossing Kayah high in the air on the balcony. I told him to stop but he went to far and accidently toss her over. He caught her in time just before she hit the ground." Rebekah said as she looks behind me. I look back to see Ariane whose face is angry as mine.

Ariane glares at Kol. "You were tossing my daughter in the air! You could have killed her!" Ariane yell at Kol.

"Hey darling, we were having fun and don't worry she wasn't in any danger. I saved her before she was hurt." Kol said.

"You're lucky you saved her!" Ariane said as she walks over to Kol and took Kayah from his arms. "Don't you understand she's a baby and not some toy!"

Ariane turns around and walks back inside the house. Leaving me with my two younger siblings outside.

"Calm down she's safe. There's no need to make a big deal of it."

I frown at Kol. Trying not to tear my younger sibling to shred. I must control my anger and not scare Kayah any further. "My daughter could have died and if she did. Then you'll be daggered and be sinking to the bottom of the ocean in a coffin." I said in a very threatening voice.

"Well sorry Nik. There happy." Kol said. No I am not happy, I am the opposite of happy.

"Seeing she's safe is good but I am very angry at you. You should be lucky that my daughter is here or I would have dagger you once again little brother." I said with that I turn around and walk inside. I need to get away from them or I am seriously going to dagger them both mostly Kol though.

"You're going soft Nik." Kol said. That's it. I turn around, ran to Kol with superhuman speed before he could react I snap his neck. His body hit the concrete ground lifeless.

I look at Rebekah who face show hardly any surprise.

"You can keep an eye on him when he wake up, and tell the bloody fool I don't want to see him for couple of hours." I said as I walk inside our house. Perhaps so I am going soft, it's because of my daughter. I'm only soft for her and her only.

I look around, where did Ariane go? Following the sounds of her heartbeat, she's in the guest room which is next to Kayah's suppose-to-be room. I open the door, seeing Ariane sitting on the bed, rocking Kayah back and forth to calm her down.

Seeing Kayah saddens me. I don't want to see my daughter cry and seeing her cry makes me feel this horrible feeling. She should smile like she always does. Damn Kol for making her cry. I'm starting to think daggering him is a good idea. I don't want him to endanger my daughter's life again. The fool is going to pay, I guarantee him that much.

I look at Ariane, her face full of worry. I sigh and sat next to her on the bed.

"I apologies for wh-"

"Don't." Ariane said as she shook her head. "It's not your fault, it's Kol's. You shouldn't apologize for that bastard."

I smile looking away, as always she surprises me. I actually thought she blame me, left, and tell me I can never see my daughter again. Here she is telling me I shouldn't apologizes because of my little brother's mistake.

"I'm glad she's okay." Ariane said as she smiles softly. I look down at Kayah who is still crying.

"Do you know how to make her stop crying. I don't like seeing her cry." I said. I will admit to Ariane that I don't like seeing our child cry. It makes me feel uneasy and I feel this feeling like I need to see her smile. Change her sad face around.

"Actually yes, there's a lullaby which always makes her stop crying." She said. A lullaby? "You should sing it along with me and learn it. So once she cries next time you'll make her stop crying."

Me sing along? "Sorry love I'm no-"

Ariane didn't pay attention to me but to Kayah, she started singing the lullaby. "_Come stop your crying. It will be alright_." She sang as she lend her index finger to Kayah. Kayah grabs onto her finger and her cries started to lower. "_Just take my hand, hold it tight_."

Ariane's singing sounds very beautiful. I never heard her sing before. Hearing her now, it sound so beautiful, and peaceful. It's like her voice has ability to make people feel peaceful. It's sounds so very lovely. I want to hear more of her voice. I listen to her closely, listening and remembering the words she singing.

"_I will protect you, from all around you_" Ariane sangs as she hands Kayah to me. I look at her confused as I took Kayah in my arms. Ariane continues to sing. "_I will be here, don't you cry._"

She wants me to sing with her? Is this girl insane, I don't sing and I don't even know the words to the lullaby. Ariane begins to frown and I look down at Kayah. Her eyes are swollen and red from crying. I sigh, it won't hurt if I sang. Only this one time.

I rock Kayah back and forth, listening to Ariane closely I slowly sang along with her.

"_For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, and keep you safe and warm. This bond between us, can't be broken. I will be here, Don't you cry"_ I begin to smile as Kayah cries disappear. She rubs her eyes and her eyelids flutter, she's falling asleep.

We continue to sing along. _"Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more._" Kayah snuggles close to my chest as she close her eyes. I cannot believe the lullaby is actually working. Perhaps I should listen to Ariane more often. I felt power that by singing a lullaby I can make Kayah's tears disappear.

I never thought being a father will teach me something like this. It's actually is a good feeling to be a father. I'll be more of a parent then my mother and Mikael. I'll show Kayah the love she deserves and give all the happiness in this world.

"_You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say._" I sang with a smile as I rub the side of Kayah's face as she slept soundly in my arms. Ariane puts her head on my shoulder and smiles at our daughter. "_You'll be here in my heart, always"_

For that moment I did not care for anything. I didn't care about being a vampire, a hybrid. I didn't care about my hybrid. I didn't care about the Scooby gang or how they annoy me. I didn't care about anything.

I wasn't the hybrid, the monster everyone hates, the bastard who ruin Ariane's life, or the horrible brother that my siblings hate. At this moment I am father, a father of this child in my arms. The child who beginning to change who I am.

I actually felt like a father. I felt what was to be _human_ again... for that very moment...

* * *

**A/N: Aww Klaus sang to Kayah how sweet. Yea I know he seem OOC but who cares right xD I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. OH! The lullaby they sing is a song called You'll Be in My Heart by Phil Collins. The credit goes to that brilliant man^-^ Please review and see you all next time:D**

**Next Chapter Title: Chilling At The Lake House**


	6. Chilling At The Lake House

**A/N:Here's chapter 6, I'm still mad at my brother for deleting it-.- Anyways here it is, it's somewhat the same like before, but maybe a little different. Just a smidge XD**

**Summary: **After Klaus once again was 'tricked', he gets the gang back by 'sleeping' with Jeremy's twin sister, Ariane. Devastated, and used, Ariane left Mystic Falls to go live with her relatives in Colorado to get away from the horrible memories and Klaus. 6 months later Ariane returns to Mystic Falls, and she seems better than ever. She didn't come alone, she came with her...daughter? Not just her daughter, Klaus's daughter. How will everyone react, especially Klaus. Could Ariane forgive Klaus, see him in a different light and come to love the father of her child? Or will she continue hating the monster who rape her that night? Will Klaus change his ways to be a 'good' father or will he continue to be the monster he always was? *Set during season 4 when Elena is vampire* (**Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)**

**Pairings(Not in order from main to least!): **Klaus/OC, Elijah/OC, Stelena, Delena, Mabekah, Forwood, Steroline,and these are the pairings so far. I might add more, depends on how the story goes.

**Genre: **Family, Drama, Supernatural, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, and Humor

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own V.D or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**Daddy's Little Girl**

_-Chapter 6: Chilling At The Lake House-_

Ariane's P.O.V

It's been two weeks since I moved back to Mystic Falls. During those two weeks, things have change, and I mean _a lot_.

Kayah's growth rate is slow down a bit. Bonnie manage to slow it down since she looks about almost two and half months old. I got to thank the man called Professor Shane, who help Bonnie to get all her magic back. He calls his exercises expressions. I don't know, something about that man, I do not trust. He seems a bit little off. Could just be me, but you never know.

Now onto the drama.

Jeremy and Bonnie are having a rocking relationship. I'm not even sure they're still together. Probably not since Elena told Jeremy kissed his dead ghost girlfriend, Anna, and Bonnie seen them. Sometimes I swear Jeremy is such an idiot...

Elena and Damon, those two are getting closer than ever, and I mean not a friendly bonding close. I'm talking about quick glances at each other. Strong chemistry vibes coming off from them. It's obvious to anyone that something is going on between the two. I ask Elena, but she denied there's nothing going on between them.

I swear if she's lying, I'm seriously going to hurt her. She don't understand how much she is hurting Stefan by doing this all this. I'm talking about her feeding in secret with Damon. Going to places with Damon. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Damon, I dislike him, but not hate him.

I just think Elena should do all this with Stefan not Damon. He changes who my sister is. He's kind of making her to be just like him, which none of us want her to be.

I dunno, I just pray to God that Elena will not get with Damon. I already know that she has feelings for him since she kissed him a couple of times when she was human. She may say she loves Stefan more than Damon, and chose him over him, but why does she keep leading Damon on?

Elena, I'm sorry sister. I love you and all, but if you hurt Stefan, you're going to get your butt beat by me. Stefan is like an older brother to me, he does not deserve to have this happen to him.

That's not the only drama. Tyler and Caroline been arguing a lot, and I think it's mostly that girl Hayley's fault. Something about that girl I don't trust. I get that her and Tyler are breaking all of Klaus's hybrids sire-bonds, but I seriously think that wolf girl is hiding something. That's my opinion.

She's not the only one. I'm hiding something from Klaus. I promise Tyler that I wouldn't tell Klaus about this. I just can't help, but feel a little guilty about this. Klaus is putting a lot of trust into me, and if he finds out. He'll be devasted, worst, he'll be very angry.

He might even take Kayah away from me. That is one thing I fear the most. Is losing my daughter. I just hope Tyler break all the sire-bonds. I just don't understand why Klaus needs hybrids when he has a daughter of his own. Does he still feel alone? Or what?

Speaking of Klaus, get this, he spoils Kayah. I mean literally. For a baby that is merely over a month old, she don't need most of the stuff he got for her. He finish making our room in his house.

He made her room twice the size of mine where about 14 people can sleep in there. Hell even I can sleep in her crib with her. So much room in her crib, he put stuffed animals, pillows in there so she wouldn't get lonely. There's even a couch, a TV so we can sit in there and watch TV with her. She also has two closets: one for clothes and the other for toys.

She's only a baby, why must he spoil her with so much stuff that she never going to use!

Wait! You didn't hear the best part. There are cameras in there, so he can watch her. He even got some of his hybrids on watch to make sure we're not in danger. It's kind of sweet but a little overly protective. I guess Klaus beat me to the overprotective parent.

Now Elijah, my favorite Original out of the insane Mikaelson family. He adores reading stories to Kayah, he even put book shelves in her room. Filled with many fairy tales, even some from his time, which is pretty ancient.

Rebekah buys so many clothes for Kayah. She even dresses her in some of them. There was this time where Rebekah put her in this ridiculous outfit and put makeup on her. I barely even recognize her. She look like a doll.

Kol, now I can see he's the reckless one out of all of them. No matter how many times we told him, he still tries to do dangerous things with Kayah. It's like he loves to break the rules. He left Klaus and Elijah no choice but to stay away from Kayah for her safety. The only way he can be around her is if one of us is there. Which is good since I don't trust him with her considering what happen last time.

All of them love Kayah, except for Damon. I just don't understand his problem, he stays away from her, it's like he don't want nothing to do with her. I tried to ask him, but he blows me off by saying 'It's none of your business.' I swear that vampire is stubborn.

Anyways right now I got to relax. That's why we're here at my parent's lake house, to have one normal day of relaxation. What's good about this day, is that there is no clouds and no wind. The sun is out where I can take any daylight ring off of any vampire who'll be the first piss me off.

Matt and Jeremy are cooking up by the grill near the house. Damon, Elena, and Stefan are training off in the woods. Bonnie couldn't make it since her and Shane are still practicing. Caroline is-

"Care, what are you doing?" I said as Caroline turn around to look at me.

She laugh softly in embarrassment. "Sorry, I forgot she's a baby." Caroline walks away from the water, carrying Kayah to me on shore.

Caroline is wearing a blue bikini while Kayah is wearing a blue sundress with a blue ribbon in her hair. Me on the other hand is simply wearing white tank top with dark capris and sandals. I don't want to go swimming, because... yeah... It's a long story...

I smile, grabbing Kayah from Caroline. Kayah lean against me and start sucking on her pacifier "It's alright Care." I said as Caroline sigh, the sigh where things are not going according to plan.

"We're suppose to be relaxing. You're sitting here and not in the water. Elena is off with Stefan and Damon training. Seriously we're here to relax not do some more Buffy the Vampire Slayer crap." Caroline goes on. "Matt and Jeremy are thinking about just going inside just to watch T.V. Am I the only one here who is relaxing!"

Laughing softly, I shook my head. "No Care, you're not the only one. Call Ty, ask him to come over." Caroline shook her head with that look, I usually see on her now. "Hayley issues?"

"Yeah no kidding."

"What's up? What's the latest Hayley issue?" I ask her.

"Well, lately Tyler has been blowing me off most of the time to go hang with Hayley. Yes I know they're breaking all the hybrids' sire-bond, but those two been..."

"Getting closer than usual?" Caroline nod as I sigh. "Here's my opinion, I think something happen up at the mountains with-"

"Hey guys."

"Speaking of the devil." I said as we turn to the side to see Tyler and Hayley walking towards us from the woods. They're both in their swimsuits. Not that I care, but I was mostly staring at Hayley. "Um... Tyler."

Tyler notice what I was getting at. "Oh! Sorry, we were wondering if we can chill here before we got back to finish breaking Jean's sire-bond." said Tyler. "It won't be very long. So can we?"

I look at Hayley, watching her as she stares at me, waiting for my answer. I don't really want her here since I distrust her. However I can't be a douche and tell her to leave since she got here. Oh what the hell.

I sigh, "Go ahead."

Hayley and Tyler look at each other and smile. "Thanks." Tyler said as Hayley runs off to the lake while Tyler walk over towards Caroline. "Hey Care."

He was about to kiss her, but she turn her head away just in time. "Ty don't, I ain't in mood for that." She said calmly.

Tyler raise an eyebrow then soon a playful smirk appear on his face. "Really? Not even for this." Tyler grab Caroline and toss her over his shoulder. Before she could react, he ran to the lake and jump right in.

I laugh as I watch them come up and Caroline push Tyler away with a smile.

"Tyler you jerk!" Caroline said as Tyler laugh.

"You can't stay mad at me forever." Tyler kiss Caroline, both smiling which made me smile at the sight of them.

They're so cute together. I won't ever say that in front of them since I know Caroline will embarrass. While Tyler will say shut up. Since I know wolf boy doesn't like it when I do that.

"Some party, there's no music and hardly people here." I frowned at sound of that familiar british accent of a certain somebody I didn't want here.

Turning to the side, I see the Klaus and his siblings walking towards me. Kol and Rebekah are in their swimsuits while Klaus and Elijah were not. Probably not in mood for swimming or not the type for it.

"It ain't that type of party Kol." I said as I shot a look at Klaus who pretended to look confused. I told him he can bring only Elijah, and not the other two. I swear he doesn't listen.

"Yes, well I hope you told your friends we were coming love." Klaus smile, bastard, I hate it when he calls me love.

I look behind me at Matt and Jeremy who is staring at me confused. Wondering what's going on and why 'they're' here.

"I invited them!" I shouted. Matt and Jeremy shook their heads, and went back to cooking. I look over at Tyler and Caroline who did the same thing except with a deep frown. Great. Now they're mad at me. Should have told them, stupid me.

"Well I'm going to go swim since you all are boring me. So chow darling." Kol takes off to the lake and jumping right in.

Rebekah shook her head. "Idiot, if you need me I'm going over to where Matt and Jeremy are." She said as I glared at her. Don't even think about it. Rebekah smile. "No need to give me that look Ariane. I won't harm your brother and friend. Besides my dear little niece is here."

I scoff, watching Rebekah walk off towards my brother and Matt. I swear if that little blondie harms any of them, she is in a world of trouble.

"You don't need to worry Ariane. Rebekah or even Kol won't harm any of your friends. " I look back at Elijah who giving me a reassuring smile. "You have my word."

I couldn't help, but smile back and nod. I've always loved that smile at Elijah's face. It's his way of saying everything is okay. He always have some way to make things better. That's what I like about him.

"And mine." I turn towards Klaus who just said that. He and Elijah gave quick glares at each other which I caught.

These two, for the past weeks I've been coming to Klaus's mansion. They've been acting like this. Reminding me a little bit of Stefan and Damon. In this case, Elijah would be Stefan while Klaus would be Damon.

"Hey Klaus, can you take Kayah for a bit. I have to talk to Elijah about something." I said. Klaus frown, giving me that 'Why do you need to talk to my brother instead of me.' I rolled my eyes. "Please, it ain't about you. It's about my brother, and it's really important."

It's a lie, I know, but Klaus won't let me go if I told him the truth.

"...Fine, but do hurry love, I need to talk to you also about 'something.'" Klaus said as he takes Kayah from my arms.

I look at Elijah. "Let's go inside the house so my brother won't hear us." I said.

Actually so you won't hear me Klaus. Yes, I know I shouldn't have lied to Klaus, but hey. This is the only time and perfect chance I get to talk to Elijah, alone. Since Klaus is mostly around me or around Elijah. I swear he's like an actually dog.

Elijah and I start walking to my parent's lake house. Not even realizing Klaus was watching us with a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

* * *

Klaus's P.O.V

I watch Ariane walks with my brother all the way inside the house. Why does she want to talk to him? And no me? Oh wait, I remember why now.

A smile spread out across my face.

That's right. I'm her so-called rapist. Sure these past two weeks she's somewhat trusting me, only because of our daughter. Though it's clearly to see she does not forgive me for that night. It's not really my fault.

To put it simply, it's her friends' fault.

If those idiotic fools have not tried to kill me, then it wouldn't have happen to her. So I'm not the only one for at fault. Besides she shouldn't think Elijah is entirely good. There's a darker side to my brother then meets the eyes. He is just like the rest of us. He just shows his morality more.

Perhaps that why she likes him more than all of my siblings, including me.

I will admit, but only to myself, that when I saw her moments ago. When she smile back at Elijah, I couldn't help but feel small smidge of jealousy for my brother. It irritates me by the way he talks so... highly to her... Filled with admiration for her. I know my brother is interested in her. It's not hard to miss.

However, what furiates me more is by the way her hazel eyes brighten with joy when Elijah smile at her. Her lips curl into the most beautiful smile I ever seen on her. All for my brother. While I get glares or frowns filled with hate and dislike.

Why can't she look at me like she does to my brother?

Hmph. I should not care. It's not like she'll ever will. In her eyes, I'm just a monster like to everyone else on this wrenched planet-

"Bah!" I snap out of my thoughts when I felt Kayah's hand touch my face. Looking down at my daughter in my arms. Her blue innocent eyes filled with worry for me, even for a child, she's aware what's around her.

Smiling, I put my large hand over hers. "It's alright Kayah, your father is fine." Kayah's small lips curl into a smile which I could not help but smile more. Her smile look almost exactly same as Ariane's. She truly does have her mother's beautiful smile.

"Matt!" I look back to see Rebekah chase after that Donovan boy to a red pickup truck.

"Matt I'm sorry." Rebekah pleaded. That boy, Matt, turn around and put his hands up to stop Rebekah to come any further towards him.

"Look Rebekah I like you, but I have to go. I need to get some charcoal for the grill." He enters his truck and drives away. Leaving Rebekah standing there, judging by her hurt expression that boy really meant something to her.

Laughing softly, I shook my head. Oh baby sister, you're so easily wooed by men who show you slightest affections.

"Klaus, what are you doing here." My smile widen more by the angry tone of my favorite Salvatore brother.

I look in front of me to see Stefan standing with his arms cross. Shock and very much confused why I'm here. His forest green eyes staring into my blue ones intensely. It made me chuckle.

"Ah Stefan, so nice to see you. Ariane invited my siblings and I to relax. No need to worry, you and your friends won't be harmed... yet.." I said coolly with a smile. his eyes narrowed. "Come have seat next to me. Kayah will love to see her uncle and father chatting like civil men we are."

Stefan scoff, he took a seat next to me. Watching me closely. Waiting for me to make a move. How pathetic.

I look down at my daughter who giggle as she suck on her finger. A chuckle slip past my lips. "Adorable isn't she. If only her mother was the same."

Stefan chuckle. "And here I thought the evil Klaus couldn't love. Careful Klaus, I think you're starting to care for Ariane." He said as I chuckle.

"It doesn't matter if I do or not. As long as we're together Kayah will be happy to see parents as one." I smile down at my daughter who continue to suck on her thumb.

"Then when she gets older, and finds out her father raped her mother to get back at her aunt and her friends. Hmm, do you think she'll still be happy? Or perhaps she'll hate you and see you as a monster like the rest of us." Stefan said as I frowned at him. Is he trying to anger me? If he is, then it's working, just a smidge.

All of them, each and every one of them believes I am incapable to feel emotions like they do. I feel love, sadness, anger, and any other emotions just like any other creature in this world. Besides, I am not the only monster. They've killed people, some without any regrets.

So he shouldn't think I'm lower than the rest of them, because in truth, we're all on the same level. They're no better than I am.

A thought cross my mind, which made me smile. Oh, how I should have thought about it before. I want to say this to all of them, but good Stefan will have to do.

"I'll simply tell her the truth on why I did it. You see, it was you and your friends' fault Ariane suffered. I wouldn't have done that if you all simply left me and my family alone." I said calmly.

Getting up from my seat, I start carrying Kayah over to her uncle Jeremy. He's going to watch her. I need to talk to Ariane right now.

I look back to see Stefan's face confused and not anger at what I said. To think I thought he was brightest one out of all the idiots. Tsk. Tsk. Poor Stefan.

"Don't look so confused Stefan, you must realize it's truly you people's fault for what happened to Ariane." I stated as a smirk appear on my face. "Though I should thank you. You gave me another good reason on why I need Ariane."

Turning back around, leaving poor Stefan standing there. Wondering if what I said was true, though it is up to him to believes whose fault it is.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this is somewhat of chapter 6 XD I'm working on chapter 7 right now, so bear with me X3**


	7. Not Again

**A/N: Here's Chapter 7. I've also edit the chapters, change some things and add more. So you might want to reread it XD**

**Summary: **After Klaus once again was 'tricked', he gets the gang back by 'sleeping' with Jeremy's twin sister, Ariane. Devastated, and used, Ariane left Mystic Falls to go live with her relatives in Colorado to get away from the horrible memories and Klaus. 6 months later Ariane returns to Mystic Falls, and she seems better than ever. She didn't come alone, she came with her...daughter? Not just her daughter, Klaus's daughter. How will everyone react, especially Klaus. Could Ariane forgive Klaus, see him in a different light and come to love the father of her child? Or will she continue hating the monster who rape her that night? Will Klaus change his ways to be a 'good' father or will he continue to be the monster he always was? *Set during season 4 when Elena is vampire* (**Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)**

**Pairings(Not in order from main to least!): **Klaus/OC, Elijah/OC, Stelena, Delena, Mabekah, Forwood, Steroline(Maybe, just little bits), Stebekah, Beremy, Kennett (Maybe) and these are the pairings so far. I might add more, depends on how the story goes.

**Genre: **Family, Drama, Supernatural, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, and Humor

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own V.D or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**Daddy's Little Girl**

_-Chapter 7: Not Again-_

Ariane's P.O.V

"So what is it you wish to talk about Ariane?" Elijah ask as he walked around in the living room in my parents' lake house.

This is probably his first time to ever look around inside since last time he tried to enter. Elena daggered him since well, for certain reasons. Let's say, we've thought he was our enemy well he probably is to the other, but not to me.

"Nothing, I said that to simply get away from Klaus. You know how your brother is." I said, Elijah chuckle softly at what I've said. It's true! Klaus is constantly around whenever I want to talk to Elijah! It's like he has to be right there when I need to talk to his brother.

I walk over to the couch and sits down. Watching him as he walks around, looking at everything like it's most interesting things he ever seen.

"Besides, it's been awhile since we ever had a conversation like this, where it's just you and me." I admitted.

Elijah nod. "Agree, though the last time we've spoken alone was when your sister Elena was kidnapped by Rebekah."

That's right. I remember that day. Klaus ordered Rebekah to get Elena, and he was going leave Mystic Falls with her. Since it's her blood that helps create his hybrids. Elijah and I talk that day, but only about the plan. Hardly anything else though.

Now that I think about it. So many things have had happen when I was gone. Elijah and them's mother, Esther the Original witch, tried to kill them all. She died, so did her husband Mikael, and son Finn. Also... Alaric died... since Esther made him a vampire, vampire hunter, to kill her children. His life force was bounded to Elena's.

White Oak stakes are the only things that can killed an Original. There's not that many left, since Klaus and them burn most of them. Even took down the White Oak tree as well. Only three stakes are left, and we've got two of them. We can't kill Klaus since Elena told me they've come from his bloodline. If he dies, so do they. Go figure.

"Ariane." I snap out of my thoughts, looking up to see Elijah staring at me.

"Yeah? Sorry, I was too lost in my train of thoughts." I said as I laugh softly.

"I ask you if you're going back to school."

School... Geez, I haven't been there for a LONG time. Sure I've been homeschooled by aunt Marsh and my friend Molly, but going back to see some of my friends at school I've left behind. To see my old life before it change.

"I honestly don't know Elijah. I'm a mom-"

"But you're an also a child." He finished.

"True, but I have a daughter now. I can no longer be a kid anymore. I have to take care of her, and be parent." I said, a thought came across my mind. "I might go back to school. I still got a week left to decide, and it is my junior year."

Elijah chuckle as he look away. I stare at him confused.

"What?"

"Ah nothing, well, it's strange that you're only 16 years old, and yet I don't see you as that." He said.

I frowned at him. "Really?" I said, sounding a bit offended. Don't tell me he sees me as an old woman or a young child.

Elijah shook his head. "No, I didn't mean to offend you. I simply meant to say you're very wise and responsible for someone your age." Oh. So that's what he meant.

"You know Elijah, you're the only Original I like. Rebekah is the female version of Klaus. Kol is the younger version of Klaus, but more reckless and cruel. You're just... you." I said as Elijah stare at me confused.

"By what do you mean by you? Am I a vampire who is over thousand years old? Explain to me."

"Well, here are your bad qualities, you are unpredictable, bolshie and stubborn." I said as Elijah smirk with an amusement, waiting for me to carry on. "Despite all that you're also very warm, kind, smart, caring, selfless, empathetic and compassionate. Sort of like Stefan, but you're a man of honor. You keep your words. Very loyal..."

"If I may ask?" I nodded, Elijah continue on. "If your sister and friends were not from Klaus's bloodline, would you kill him or any of us?"

Hmm, I actually thought about this before when Elena told me about the white oak stakes. I thought real long and hard about it.

I shook my head. "No."

"No?"

I laugh softly at Elijah's shock face. "Elijah you know me. I won't kill you guys and so many other vampires from your bloodline I don't even know about for the hell of it. I'm not like that. It don't seem right to kill people like that." I said.

It don't.

For instance if I 'accidentally' killed Rebekah and all the vampires from her bloodline die along with her. I'll feel guilty because there could be innocent vampires like Stefan, trying to live amongst humans and be normal. Good vampires. Besides, Rebekah may be a bitch, but I'll never kill her. She does what she needs to survive like the rest of us. I can understand.

Now Klaus is whole another story. I truly hate that guy even now my hate is still there, but it's lessen, but still there. Don't be surprise if there's another way to kill him I might take it considering what all he has done.

"One thing though is that if there's another way to kill Klaus besides killing all the vampires from his bloodline, I might take it. So don't be surprise..." I said as I sigh. "...I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't let all my hate for him to get into my head. Sure he's an asshole, but he has his reasons. We all do. He did everything to survive in this world like we do. Even though it kills me to admit it, we might actually be the same."

Elijah's confused face was replaced by a smile that I rarely see on him. The one where showed he was appreciated, happy. I couldn't help, but blush slightly from it and my heart beat slightly faster too. It made him look very handsome. I admit that he is attractive.

"You and Elena's compassion is truly a gift. Always carry it with you." He said.

I smile back. "You know, if Klaus was a little bit like you. There might be a slight just a slight chance for me to forgive him." Elijah's eyes darken when I said this. Why?

Elijah look away from me towards the pictures sitting on top of the fireplace. It showed Elena, Jeremy, and me, when we were children. Elijah trace his fingers on the picture frames.

"No matter how many times my brother Niklaus and I have fought. Or how many times he had daggered me. I've always forgave him. However this time is different." Elijah said. Umm I don't follow.

Elijah suddenly appeared in front of me, giving me a very sad, sympathetic look. My breath hitch in my throat when his brown hazel eyes stare into my own. I couldn't help but be afraid and yet care for him. I snap out of my thoughts when Elijah put his hand on my cheek and brush it lightly.

"I can't seem to forgive my brother for what he did to you..." He whispered. I stare at him in shock.

Elijah...

I was about to say something, but was interrupted by the knock on the door.

"Brother, I believe it's my time, I need to talk to Ariane right now." I sigh, Klaus.

Elijah pulled away from me. He walk over towards the door, judging by the way he's walking, he doesn't seem happy. Probably since Klaus interrupted us...

Elijah opened the door to see Klaus standing at the doorway. "Very well, Ariane and I were just done talking. Excuse me." He said as he walks past Klaus. Leaving me alone with his brother.

Elijah... I now know why you two are at each other's throats now.

* * *

Elijah's P.O.V

These past weeks are getting difficult for sustaining myself from attacking my brother. I could not help, but feel this immense disgust towards him. This wretched feeling, disappointment, no- words cannot describe what I feel towards Niklaus.

All I know is that I don't want to be in the same room with him more than a mere minute. If I, then I'll attack him and starting a fight between us once again. This time it might go far, and Klaus might dagger me.

Feeling anger rise in me, I try my best to control, grinding my teeth slightly together. My eyes narrowed.

How could Niklaus do that to Ariane? A child! An innocent child of all people! Has my brother gone so mad that he'll do something that so low?

Nevertheless, I'll never forgive him. Not unless, she does...

My face softens, Ariane. So full of light and love. She never cease to amaze me. To think before Klaus interrupted us, I almost-I shook away the memories of moments ago when Stefan walk towards me with Kayah in his arms.

"Elijah, can you take Kayah? I'll be back, I have to get Elena and Damon." I nodded, taking Kayah from his arms.

Stefan runs into the woods. I look over at Rebekah who is sitting by the docks watching Kol, Tyler, that girl Hayley, and Caroline swimming.

Making my way towards the docks, I sit in the seat Ariane was sitting in earlier. Looking out towards the water. The way it sparkles in the sunlight when it shines on it.

"Badum." I look down at Kayah who is leaning her head on my chest. Confused, I watch her closely, a smile spread out across my face when I realize what she was doing. She's listening to my heartbeat.

"Badum badum badum." Kayah said.

She's starting to talk. It's going to be strange hearing her call me uncle.

* * *

Kol's P.O.V

I smile as I watch Elijah and Nik. Elijah walking away from the house, even from this far away I could feel the angry vibes coming off him. Similar to ones coming off from Nik, but his are those of jealousy.

They think I wouldn't notice. Pft! They're like those two idiotic Salvatore brothers. So easily giving it off. I'm pretty sure Bekah notice by now, if she didn't. She's a moron too.

Elijah, it's obvious he is still furious with Nik, because of Ariane. He still not getting over what he did to her, nor is he going to forgive him. Because of that, those two been arguing back and forth. Once in a while a fight, though none of us told Ariane. Which I so want to do.

The human girl needs to know, after all, it is about her. She's so naive about those two morons of brothers of mine. Here I thought Elijah and Niklaus was the smartest out of all of us.

Nik doesn't even realize it, or unless he doesn't want to accept it. He's jealous of Elijah. It obvious even to me. He follows him around like a dog especially when he gets around Ariane.

Those two idiots are just like back then when were human. Thinking about it, it's been so long since this ever happen before.

Realization hit me. I float in the water. Feeling cold liquid touch my body, welcoming it like an embrace. If it's going to be like before. Those two need to realize it just like before so it won't get any worse.

I sigh, this is going to stress and annoy me out. It's going to happen again. I just know it. This time, I think it'll be much worse and more trouble than with the Salvatores.

"Morons. I swear, I feel like I'm the only smart one around here."

* * *

**A/N: Short? I know, and I'm sorry!DX Also, I wonder if anyone got want Kol was saying *Evil grin* We shall see.**

**Kol is like his siblings, aware of what's happening more than others. Believe it or not I actually like the little Original, but WHY he had to die! I know he had to for Jeremy's sake, but still! I actually starting to like Kol:(**

**For these past few episodes, you do not know how angry I am. Elena is getting on my nerves and Damon is soo WAH! Don't get me wrong. I don't hate Elena, well a little. I have a love-hate thing for her. I hate to admit it, I sort of like non-humanity Elena better than Human!Elena or Vampire!Elena xD Don't worry, I won't bash her in my story. I'm not like that:/**

**Klaus and Caroline *Sighs* Oh. My. God. It gets me so frustrated that every time they have a moment together and it's a PERFECT time for them to kiss. I'm like "**_Kiss her! Kiss him! Get closer! C'mon!'**. **_**T****hen nothing happens, the moment is over. I'm like *Slap to the face* or *Yelling at the T.V*** _"WHAT THE HELL!**"**_**God! I want them so BADLY get together. Julie Plec is cruel to do this to us Klaroline fans, teasing us from left to right. TT^TT**

**Hayley, I'm sorry to the people who like her, I do not like Hayley at all. It tick me off that Klaus slept with her! It was also obvious she wanted to get into his pants. I don't know, something about her I don't like. Also do not worry, I won't bash her in my story. Well maybe a little, like a smidge:P**

**Most of you guys were asking me questions well here is my answers just below. So the others who are also wondering can see it.**

**Are you following the storyline of the T.V show?**

Somewhat, since this is A/U, because Jeremy never had a twin sister in the T.V show. This is set during season 4. I'll follow the storyline somewhat, but mostly with my own twists. The timeline is different as well. Considering I've said Elena is going to be a senior even though she's vampire which in Season 3 she was starting her senior year in the beginning. Like I've said before my story is different, but a little similar:P

**How many chapters are you planning for this?**

Probably 30 or maybe more:/ I'm actually planning to end this story after season 4. Then do a sequel when the T.V show _Originals_ come on and the storyline will follow that and a little bits of Vampire Diaries.

**Can you do a prequel on this story?**

I know a few of you want me to, and don't worry I am. Most of you are curious about Ariane and how she dealt with all this crap. It'll also show you Ariane/Klaus's relationship and Elijah/Ariane's when they first met. On why she admires Elijah, and why Klaus did that to Ariane. So yes, I am doing a prequel^^ It's going to be called _Mommy's Story_.

**Anyways, please reviews and I'll see you all later. Have no fear, I'll continue this since I am on fire, so many ideas for this story and I cannot wait to use them^^**

**Next Chapter Title:** **The Hunter**


End file.
